Just look at me
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Makhluk kecil. Tercipta dari ketiadaan, maka kembalilah pada ketiadaan. Begitu juga aku umma appa... Sampai bertemu kembali... kyuhyun/changmin/siwon/kibum, Oneshoot.


**Just Look At Me...**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior n DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Some chronology in this story taken by Japan movie I Give My First Love To You (2009),_**

 ** _and korean Drama The Innocent Man (Nice Guy)_**

 **Original story belong to myself (Fuyuhime Ryuu)**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi siwon as kyuhyun and changmin appa**

 **Kim kibum as kyuhyun and changmin eomma**

 **Cho kyuhyun as Choi kyuhyun (#1 son)**

 **Shim changmin as Choi changmin (#2 son)**

 **Lee sungmin**

 **Park jungsoo (Leeteuk)**

 **Kim heechul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembar itu meski terlahir dengan rupa yang sama bukan berarti akan memiliki kehidupan yang sama atau mendapatkan kasih sayang sama.**

 **_o0o_**

Langit nampak cerah di hari minggu musim semi ini. Beberapa awan putih berarak tak tentu arah dipermainkan oleh sang bayu. 2 bocah kecil yang memiliki ukuran dan tinggi yang hampir sama nampak saling berkejaran di sebuah taman. Tawa bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah mereka.

"Chakkaman hyung, istilahat cebental ya?, aku capek cekali." Salah satu bocah itu nampak kepayahan dan mengeluarkan keringat yang sedikit berlebihan. Lidah cadelnya berusaha menyampaikan keadaannya.

"Mwo...? Kita balu belmain 10 menit changminnie, kau cudah capek. Kau tidak celu..." Bocah dengan surai brunette itu nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ayolah, mereka memang baru bermain beberapa menit yang lalu, terlalu cepat untuk berhenti.

Bocah berambut hitam dan sedikit ikal itu nampak memegangi dadanya. "Ah... hyung... aku kan bukan kamu... tapi kalau kyunnie hyung macih ingin belmain, hyung halus belciap kalah... hahahha..." Tawa bocah yang yang ternyata bernama changmin itu dan kembali melajukan kaki kecilnya. 'aku harus bisa menanngkap kyunnie hyung...' Batinnya.

Mereka berduapun segera berlarian kembali dengan tawa keras yang mengundang senyuman dari orang-orang yang sedang berada ditaman.

Baru sebentar, changmin sudah berhenti kembali. Tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh dada kirinya. Bukan, ternyata tak hanya disentuh, changmin bahkan meremasnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik changmin akhirnya tak mampu lagi menumpu tubuhnya dan roboh tak sadarkan diri.

"Changminnie...!"

_o0o_

 **Umma, Appa, apa aku tak berharga?. Apa aku tak patut merasakan kasih sayang itu juga...?**

_o0o_

Plakkk... Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras singgah lagi dipipi chubby bocah berkulit pucat itu. Bukan pertama kalinya, namun sakitnya masih sama. Sakit yang dirasanya semakin menumpuk setiap waktunya.

"Sudah appa bilang, jangan mengajak changmin lari-larian kyunnie. harus berapa kali appa mengatakannya padamu?. Changmin itu tak sekuat dirimu." Koridor sepi rumah sakit itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu atas luka yang dipendam bocah berambut brunette itu.

"Appa, appo..." Tangisnya lirih. Di elusnya pipi chubbynya yang kini nampak memerah. "Bahkan changmin lebih sakit dari itu sekarang. Apa kau mau menggantikan hidup changmin jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?. Kau ini benar-benar nakal kyunnie." Laki-laki tinggi dan gagah itu nampak mengurut dahinya pelan.

Kyuhyun kini terduduk, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan demi mendengar ucapan sang ayah. hey, dia hanyalah anak kecl yang belum tahu apa-apa selain bersenang-senang, seharusnya. Tapi sang ayah justru menghancurkan perasaannya sejak dini.

"Mianhae appa..." Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya. mengapa ia harus menanggung kebencian sang ayah sejak masih kecil

"Mian...? Kyunnie, kau itu hyungnya changmin. Sebagai kakak kau itu harus menjaganya, bukan justru mencelakannya seperti ini. Kau..." Sekali lagi sang ayah nampak mengalihkan pandangannya entah kemana. raut kecewa, sedih, takut, dan marah seakan seluruhnya berkumpul dan menyatu disana dengan sangat kentara.

"Yeobo, sudahlah... Tak ada gunanya sekarang memarahinya, tidak akan ada yang berubah." Mata cokelat terang milik kyuhyun memandang intens kearah sang umma, berharap sang umma akan mengelus kepalanya dan menenangkannya dari rasa takut yang dirasanya berkat bentakan sang appa.

Sayang sekali, satu hal yang didapatinya dan harus dihadapinya adalah wajah super datar dan tidak peduli dari sang umma. Hati kyuhyun kembali mencelos demi menyaksikan pemandangan itu. "Umma..." Isaknya yang tak mendapat sedikitpun simpati dari sang umma.

"Tuan, nyonya, bisakah anda ikut saya ke ruangan saya?. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda." Kedua orang dewasa ini nampak menganggukkan kepalanya serentak demi menjawab permintaan sang uisa yang baru saja selesai memeriksa anaknya. "Untuk kyunnie, tolong jaga dongsaengmu ne..? Nanti seongsaengnim akan memberimu hadiah. Nde...?" Anggukan pelan berhasil diperlihatkan kyuhyun meski dengan mata yang masih saja berembun dan kepala yang masih tertunduk sempurna.

_o0o_

"Jadi changminnie tidak akan bisa sembuh seongsaengnim?". Tanya namja tampan yang memiliki postur sempurna itu.

Dokter muda dengan tag name leeteuk park itu nampak menunduk sesaat demi menghadapi pertanyaan keluarga pasiennya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. "Tentu saja kita tidak boleh kehilangan harapan tuan choi. Teknologi masih terus berkembang. Tapi perlu kita fahami juga, untuk saat ini belum ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya"

Sang umma yang memang berhati lembut itu tak mampu membendung air matanya. sang suami segera saja memeluknya mencoba menguatkannya.

"Saya harapkan anda berdua dapat mengawasi changmin lebih intensif lagi. dia juga harus melakukan diet untuk beberapa jenis makanan dan jangan biarkan melakukan kegiatan fisik yang terlalu berlebihan." Lanjut sang dokter memberi saran.

"Tapi itu hanya untuk memperpanjang umurnya kan?. Jika kita melakukan itu semua, berapa lama lagi changminnie akan hidup?" Sang appa yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sang dokter segera meminta kejelasan. "Yeobo..." Sang istri yang tidak begitu suka dengan pertanyaan frontal dari sang suami segera memegang lengan sang suami.

"Gwenchana, kita perlu mengetahuinya yeobo..." Balas sang suami dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Jantung changminnie tidak bisa menahan pertumbuhan tubuhnya. Pada kasus ini changminnie tidak dapat hidup sampai berumur 20 tahun."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang bocah kecil tampak memperhatikan di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya terus mengawasi wajah kedua orang tuanya yang nampak sedih itu, dan bahkan sang umma nampak tergugu dalam pelukan sang appa.

_o0o_

 **Appa Umma... Just Look at me a minute...**

_o0o_

10 tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Kyuhyun kini tumbuh menjadi namja tampan yang pendiam dan sedikit tak peduli pada lingkungannya. Ya... meski kadang sifat usilnya akan keluar,tapi hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Bukan ibunya, bukan ayahnya, dan mungkin juga bukan pada choi changmin, saudara kembarnya itu.

Sedangkan changmin tumbuh menjadi namja tampan yang ceria. Memiliki teman dimana-mana, pergaulannya sangat luas, memiliki senyum ceria yang seakan tak akan tergerus masa, dia juga sangat terbuka pada siapa saja.

Mereka berdua kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan mengenakan mobil pribadi mereka. Tentu saja hal ini perlu dilakukan, mengingat kondisi changmin yang kini semakin mudah drop.

"Hyung, ujian kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu lagi hyung..." Pekik changmin pada kyuhyun yang saat itu berada disebelahnya.

"Arra..." Jawab kyuhyun pelan. Dibenarkannya kaca mata minusnya yang sedikit melorot itu.

Wajahnya dialihkan pada awan hitam yang nampak menggantung dilangit, seakan hanya hal itulah yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Kembali teringat dibenaknya kalimat paling tidak bijaksana yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

 **#Flashback on,**

"Appa, mianhae, nilaiku lebih jelek dari kyunnie hyung." Seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun dengan rambut hitam ikalnya nampak tengah menangis tersedu.

"Gwenchana changmin ah, kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha lagi. Hyung mu pasti mau membantumu. Panggil dia untuk appa ne..?" Sebuah elusan lembut di arahkannya pada kepala ikal si bocah. Tangisnya seketika itu juga berhenti.

"Nde appa" Jawabnya segera beranjak menuju kamar sang hyung demi memenuhi perintah sang appa.

_o0o_

"Hyung... appa memintamu ke ruangannya." Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca kamus oxford yang tebal itu menoleh demi mendengar perkataan sang adik. 'Ada apa lagi ini.' Batinnya. Hembusan nafas berat tanpa sengaja keluar begitu saja dari bibinya.

"Gumawo changminnie..." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pelan bahu sang adik hingga memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

_o0o_

"Appa..." Kyuhyun nampak melonggokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sang appa yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dimeja segera mengalihkan atensinya kearah kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin appa katakan padamu," Ucap sang appa segera setelah melihat sang anak. "Bagaimana caramu mengajari changmin kyunnie...? Nilainya lebih buruk darimu, dan itu sangat tidak baik baginya. Appa tidak mau tahu kau harus membuat changmin mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik darimu, atau appa tidak akan segan menghukummu."

Hah,? yang benar saja. Changmin yang mendapatkan nilai buruk tapi mengapa kyuhyun yang dihukum?.

"Aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik appa." Kyuhyun sedikit tak terima mendapat perlakuan demikian dari sang ayah yang begitu dihormatinya itu.

"Terbaik kau bilang?. Bagaimana bisa terbaik kalau dia tetap saja diposisi kedua setelahmu?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan appa.?". Merasa telah memberikan segala yang dia mampu tentu saja kyuhyun tidak terima dengan tuduhan sang appa yang membuatnya terlihat buruk sebagai seorang kakak.

"Tentu saja kau harus membuat dia mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik sesuai yang diinginkan changminnie kyunnie. Kau tahu caranya dengan sangat baik." Sebuah suara halus yang seharusnya menenangkan namun justru membuatnya semakin tertekan. Kalimat itu seakan berkata, kau harus mengalah pada changmin, begitulah kira-kira.

"Umma," Tatapan wajah datar yang seakan tak pernah lengkang dari wajah sang umma, yang seakan ditunjukkan khusus baginya itu terus saja menggantung disana.

"Teh ginseng mu yeobo..." Tambah suara itu semakin halus.

"Arraseo appa, umma. geureom," Kyuhyun segera mengucapkan permisi dari ruangan tersebut sesaat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dia harus menjadi pewaris keluarga choi yang kuat yeobo, aku mohon bersabarlah." Ucap namja tampan pelan kepada sang istri.

Kyuhyun yang masih cukup dekat segera memilih menulikan telinganya demi mendengar kalimat itu. "Pewaris sh*t... Aku lebih suka tidak menjadi pewaris daripada tak mendapatkan kasih sayang." Umpatnya pelan. Cukup buruk anak berusia 10 tahun bisa mengumpat. Tapi siapa yang harus disalahkan?. Entahlah, darimana kata itu didapatnya, tak satupun yang tahu jawabannya.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, nilai kyuhyun merosot hingga membuatnya tak pernah masuk 10 besar lagi. Dan anehnya kedua orang tuanya kembali mempersalahkannya, dengan dalih anak yang memalukan. Lalu apa yang harus kyuhyun lakukan demi menyenangkan hati kedua orang tuanya?.

 **#Flashback off,**

Laju mobil itu memelan seiring hujan deras yang mengguyur tanah korea. Choi kyuhyun, namja berambut brunette itu masih setia mengarahkan matanya ke arah gugusan awan hitam yang semakin gelap itu.

"Hyung, boss game di level ini sulit sekali. Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?." Tanya changmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih." Balas sang hyung dengan sedikit cuek.

"Tak berminat mengajariku?."

"Anni... Kau harus berusaha sendiri. Ini hanyalah sebuah game, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri choi changmin. Kau tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada orang lain. Arra..." Ucapan kyuhyun ini sedikit banyak mampu menohok perasaan changmin. Kalimat yang halus, namun begitu dalam hal yang ingin disampaikan hyungnya yang sangat pendiam dan tertutup itu.

Changmin hanya diam kemudian, dan kembali terpekur menatap PSP putih ditangannya itu.

Sampai sebuah kilatan yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba menggerayangi indra pelihat mereka. "Ajjushi..." Pekik changmin yang ternyata atensinya sudah tertuju kedepan.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya kembali menatap awan hitam diluar sana turut teralihkan berkat teriakan dari changmin tersebut.

Dengan gerakan melindungi yang spontan, diraihnya tubuh changmin disampingnya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng hidup untuk dongsaeng yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Ughh..."Kecelakaan naas dengan truk itu tak dapat dihindari lagi. Jalanan licin dan hujan lebat seakan menjadi kambing hitam dari peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Truk pengangkut bahan pokok itu nampak terus melaju dan berhenti saat menabrak pembatas jalan di sisi kiri jalan raya tersebut. Sedangkan mobil duo choi itu nampak terhenti sesaat setelah berguling dua kali dan berakhir dalam kondisi terbalik.

Asap tebal langsung menguar begitu saja mengingat hujan masih terus saja turun dengan cukup deras.

Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran segera melihat kearah sang dongsaeng yang kini matanya terpejam erat. Bukan karena dia sudah tak sadarkan diri, hanya menahan sesuatu yang terus menyiksanya dari dalam. nafasnya terputus-putus beberapa kali.

"Changminnie... Noe, Gwenchana...?. Changminnie, jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun terus saja memeluk tubuh changmin, tak peduli pada tubuhnya sendiri yang remuk parah.

Tak sampai 5 menit, ambulance segera tiba menghampiri kedua mobil itu. Demi melihat hal itu kyuhyun segera menyerah pada kegelapan yang menyergapnya, dan menyisakan changmin yang masih terus mengernyitkan dahinya sambil bernafas semakin pelan.

_o0o_

 **Umma, Appa, Lihat aku disini. Tidakkah aku terlihat membutuhkan kalian juga?.**

_o0o_

Sebuah ranjang dorong keluar dari ambulance yang bertuliskan seoul international university itu. Beberapa dokter yang berkejaran dengan waktu segera menuju ke arah beberapa pasien yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Choi changmin, umur 16 tahun," Seorang petugas ambulan segera menjelaskan jati diri sang pasien sesaat setelah di turunkan dari mobil ambulance.

Dengan ranjang dorong mereka segera melarikannya keruangan tempat pemberian pertolongan darurat.

"Ada perubahan?"

"Kesadarannya semakin menurun."

"Changmin sshi, kau mendengarkanku changmin sshi...?" Seorang dokter muda yang tampan nampak tergopoh menghadapi pasiennya yang tak memberi respon apapun itu.

Park leeteuk yang memang bekerja di rumah sakit universitas tersebut segera mengikuti pasien yang dikenalnya itu.

"Ini pasien ku, biar aku yang menanganinya yesung sshi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yesung, leeteuk segera mengambil alihnya.

"Changminnie, aku mohon bertahanlah disana changminnie..." Leetuk segera melakukan CPR.

"Tolong siapkan alat kejut jantung..." Leeteuk masih terus berusaha untuk mencapai kesadaran milik changmin.

"Siapkan bantalan..." Ucap salah satu dokter yang turut membantu leeteuk memberi penangan terhadap changmin itu.

"Atur pada level 150..."Perintah leeteuk.

"Baik sudah siap,"

"Mundur," Sesaat setelah semuanya mundur leeteuk segera menekankan alat kejut jantung itu di dada changmin. percobaan pertama belum mencapai hasil.

Leeteuk masih belum mau menyerah meski detak jantung changmin semakin menurun. Leeteuk kembali melakukan CPR dan memberi kejut jantung kembali, hingga akhirnya detak jantung changmin kembali naik.

Semua yang melakukan penanganan tersebut segera mengucapkan syukur dan menghela nafas lega.

 **#Ditempat yang sama ruangan yang berbeda,**

Choi kyuhyun nampak masih menutup matanya. Selang berwarna putih itu nampak memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Para dokter nampak mondar mandir untuk mengobati seluruh lukanya yang tak bisa dianggap Scan mulai dilakukan guna melihat luka dalam yang mungkin timbul akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Ya Tuhan... Tolong selamatkan bocah ini." Kim heechul, namja tampan yang kebetulan menangani choi kyuhyun ini terus berdoa tanpa henti sesaat setelah menyadari luka yang tertoreh diseluruh tubuh pasiennya itu. Tangan lentiknya dengan terampil terus saja menjahit beberapa luka yang terlihat dan melakukan segalanya demi menolong nyawa sang pasien yang sedang di ujung tanduk itu.

Kedua orang tua bocah naas itu belum bisa hadir di rumah sakit ketika itu. mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis di negeri kangoroo hingga nomornya sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

Setiap harinya kim heechul dan park leeteuk terus memantau keadaan pasiennya itu dengan teliti.

5 hari setelah kejadian itu, kyuhyun baru dapat sadar dari komanya, sedang changmin 7 hari setelahnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka akhirnya hadir tepat pada hari kyuhyun sadar dari komanya. Menjadi suatu kegembiaraan yang luar biasa ketika ia membuka matanya dan orang pertama yang dilihat adalah wajah ayu sang ibu, kim kibum.

"Umma," Suara seraknya yang berat dan terhalang oleh suatu benda yang menggembung itu cukup mengganggu keinginannya yang besar untuk sekedar menyapa sang umma.

"Ne, umma disini kyunnie. Segeralah sembuh." Wajah yang biasanya begitu datar itu, kini menampakkan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat setelah mendengarkan ucapan sang ibu. Dia bahagia, sungguh bahagia. Dia juga tak menanyakan dimana sang ayah kini. Ibunya kini mengkhawatirkannya dan tengah duduk disampingnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjadi orang yang serakah.

"Changminnie," Lagi-lagi suaranya yang lemah berusaha ia keluarkan mengingat sang adik yang juga terlibat kecelakaan parah dengannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kyunnie, jangan memikirkannya. Pikirkan kesembuhanmu sendiri terlebih dahulu."

Sebuah anggukan pelan kembali menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan sang ibu. Sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak begitu saja diwajahnya. Sebelum sebuah rasa nyeri menjalar begitu saja diseluruh tubuhnya. Dia terbiasa diam dan menyembunyikan segala rasa sakit yang dirasanya, hingga kyuhyun memilih untuk diam dan menahannya saja untuk saat ini. Dipejamkannya saja matanya berusaha menahan tetesan air mata yang merangsek pelan di matanya.

"Ah... kyuhyun sshi. Kau sudah sadar?." Sebuah suara pelan itu mampu menginterupsi kegiatan kyuhyun saat itu.

"Dia baru saja sadar seongsaengnim." Jawab sang ibu saat mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada putranya itu.

"Ah, maaf nyonya, bisakah memberi waktu untuk saya memeriksa putra anda?." Sang ibu yang mengerti maksud sang dokter segera meminta permisi dan mengatakan hendak mengunjungi putranya yang satu lagi.

"Apa sangat sakit kyuhyun sshi.? Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya didepanku."

"Appo..." Suara parau kyuhyun segera membuat perhatian kim heechul sepenuhnya padanya. Jangan lupakan air mata yang tak mampu lagi dibendungnya itu.

"Arra... Obat pereda nyerimu pasti telah habis." Segera heechul mengambil alat suntik yang masih dibungkus plastik steril itu, dan segera mengambil obat disampingnya, kemudian menyuntikannya pada infus yang berada di pergelangan tangan kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha menahan sakitnya, meski luapan air mata tak bisa dihentikannya.

_o0o_

Tiga minggu setelahnya, keduanya diizinkan untuk pulang. Changmin tidak banyak mengalami luka dalam maupun luar. Hanya saja memang jantungnya yang lemah sejak awal tak bisa begitu saja diabaikannya.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, kini duduk dengan tenang dikursi belakang. Tak mengindahkan celotehan changmin sedikitpun. Tubuhnya memang sudah terlihat sehat, tapi sebenarnya sama sekali belum. Kyuhyun terus merengek pada dokter yang menanganinya untuk meminta pulang setelah mendengar bahwa hari itu changmin dinyatakan boleh pulang. Dia tentu saja tak ingin berada dirumah sakit terlalu lama. Apalagi orang tuanya kini sedang berada dirumah.

"Hyung, pulang nanti ayo kita battle lagi. Sudah lama tidak melakukannya ya...?" Ucap changmin saat menyadari sang hyung yang terus saja terdiam sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, mengamati rona wajah kedua orang tuanya dari kaca depan. "Nde..." Dan akhirnya jawaban itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah changmin demi mendengar kalimat singkat itu dari bibir kakaknya, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari tubuh putra sulungnya yang masih begitu lemah dan butuh banyak istirahat itu.

_o0o_

 **It' s Hurt umma, appa... Bisakah aku hanya menangis saja dan mengadu pada kalian...?**

_o0o_

Satu tahun telah terlewati sejak kejadian mengerikan itu menimpa dua bocah kembar itu.

"Hyung, kau tak bisa mengalahkanku lagi. Kau sekarang benar-benar tidak seru hyung..." Choi changmin, namja remaja yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu lagi-lagi mengolok sang hyung yang selalu beberapa level di bawahnya dalam urusan akademik. Sedikit heran juga mengingat dulu kyuhyun begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan.

"Hm... Karena aku hyung changminnie..."

"Eyh... memang apa hubungannya...?"

"Karena aku hyung makanya aku harus selalu mengalah."

"Eyh...?" Changmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kyuhyun. Baru kali ini kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang aneh menurut pandangan changmin. "Jangan-jangan kau selama ini tak sungguh belajar hanya agar aku mendapat nilai tertinggi?" Ah, akhirnya choi changmin, namja tampan yang kelebihan kasih sayang ini dapat sedikit menebaknya.

"Menurutmu...?" Kyuhyun memberi tatapan menantang pada kedua bola mata onyx dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tak seperti itu kan,? Aku memang lebih pintar darimu kan,?" Changmin memberi tatapan yang seakan berkata –kau pasti bercanda-, namun relung hatinya berkata lain.

"Nde, kau lebih pintar dariku choi changmin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu." Sedikit pedas dan dingin tapi entah mengapa kyuhyun yang selalu berkepala dingin itu kini tersulut juga.

"Hyung... Kenapa kau berkata begitu...?"

"Karena kau..." Belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, kim kibum , sang umma nampak berdiri tegak ditengah pintu kamar kyuhyun yang sesaat lalu menjadi tempat perdebatan dua namja kembar itu.

"Ada apa changminnie, kyunnie?. Kalian membuat kegaduhan di jam istirahat eoh,?"

"Umma, kyunnie hyung bilang, hanya karena dia mengalah, maka aku bisa memiliki nilai yang tinggi. Benarkah begitu umma,?" Changmin mulai terdengar mencari kalimat pembenar dari sang umma.

"Anni, hyungmu hanya kurang dalam belajarnya saja changminnie, makanya nilaimu berada diatasnya sekarang. Sudah kembalilah ke kamarmu saja, kau butuh banyak istirahat minnie ah..."

"Nde umma..."Sebuah senyuman lebar tercetak jelas diwajah changmin yang kemudian mendapatkan balasan dari sang umma. Dimeletkannya lidahnya kearah sang hyung dan segera menuju kamarnya sendiri, sedangkan sang umma kembali memandang anak sulungnya itu.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi." Ucap sang umma singkat dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar kyuhyun dengan pelan dan mengarahkan kaki rampingnya menuju kamarnya sendiri dan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun mengelus wajahnya kasar. Terlalu lelah baginya melakukan semua hal itu.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan sensasi sakit luar biasa diarea kepalanya dan juga rasa mual yang sulit ditahannya. Rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksanya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung nampak menguasai wajahnya atau mungkin juga seluruh tubuhnya. Diraihnya kasar botol obat berwarna putih yang selalu disembunyikannya di lemari pakaiannya dan membawanya melesak masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya yang cukup mewah itu.

"Hoek... hoek..." Terdengar kyuhyun memaksa untuk mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang sebelumnya disantapnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang botol obat yang sedianya akan diminumnya itu. Sedang tangan kirinya yang semakin memutih di gunakannya untuk memegang pinggiran closet untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sangat kacau itu. Sesekali di pijatnya pelan keningnya berharap sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit reda.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, akhirnya kyuhyun menuntaskan kegiatannya tersebut dan kini ia tengah berusaha meminum butiran obat berwarna putih itu dan berusaha kembali menuju ranjangnya. Tetapi sebelum kyuhyun bisa mencapai tempat tidurnya, pandangannya terlanjur menggelap.

_o0o_

"Kyunnie... Bangun... Mengapa kau tidur dilantai?." Sebuah suara lembut berhasil menginterupsinya dari tidur panjangnya. Baiklah, mari kita sebut pingsan saja, karena begitulah adanya.

"Umma..." Kyuhyun seakan dibawa kembali kealam sadarnya secepat laju pesawat jet sesaat setelah mendengar suara khawatir sang umma. Sungguh dia tak ingin membuat ummanya khawatir meski ia memang sedang membutuhkannya.

Dicobanya untuk bangkit, dan berhasil meski fokusnya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya. "Kau ini, suka sekali tidur di lantai. Tak membutuhkan kasur lagi eoh,?" Tanya sang umma, entah bercanda atau apa, tapi ada gurat khawatir yang tercetak samar disana.

"Anni umma, aku sedang olahraga semalam, tapi malah ketiduran." Ucapnya pelan dengan bibirnya yang masih terlihat cukup pucat itu.

"Segera berkemaslah, kau akan telat ke sekolah jika seperti itu."

"Nde umma." Sebuah senyuman tulus meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Gumawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku umma, nan haengbokkhae." Lirihnya sesaat setelah sang umma tak tampak lagi dihadapannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sang umma masih berada di depan pintu kamar sang anak dan mendengar ucapan pelan sang anak. Tak mampu membendung air matanya, sang umma memilih segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu dan melakukan kegiatan lain untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_o0o_

"Kyuhyun ah, gwenchana...?" Melihat wajah pucat kyuhyun, tak urung membuat lee sungmin sahabat dekat kyuhyun merasa khawatir.

"Gwenchana minnie ah... Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne...?" Sungmin mengangguk menimpali kalimat kyuhyun. Belum sampai dua langkah kyuhyun sudah ambruk dari tempatnya. Untung sungmin yang memiliki reflek sangat baik –berkat martial art yang ditekuninya- berhasil menahan tubuh kyuhyun untuk langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai yang dingin.

"Kyuhyun ah... kyuhyun ah... Ada apa denganmu?." Sungmin yang tak tahu menahu tentang keadaan kyuhyun segera saja menjadi panik. Jam olahraga yang memang sengaja mereka berdua lewatkan karena terlalu malas itu membuat tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalam ruang kelas kecuali mereka berdua saja.

Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menggendong kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan dirinya itu di punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari tubuh kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Tapi sekali lagi terimakasih pada martial art yang ditekuninya membuatnya biasa mengangkat beban yang beberapa kali lebih berat dari berat tubuhnya.

Segera saja tubuh kecilnya itu diarahkan menuju _parking area_ yang berada di dekat kamar mandi umum sekolahan tersebut. Untung saja kelas mereka berada dilantai satu sehingga tidak perlu menuruni anak tangga yang pasti akan semakin mempersulit posisi sungmin itu.

Segera saja, tubuh tinggi kyuhyun dimasukkannya ke dalam mobil sungmin dengan sangat lembut, sedang sungmin segera menuju kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

_o0o_

Rumah sakit begitu penuh dengan orang-orang yang sakit. Tentu saja, orang sehat tak akan bersedia bersusah payah ke rumah sakit hanya untuk rekreasi bukan?. atau menumpang menginap di kamar pasien kelas VVIP bukan?

Kyuhyun nampak masih setia dengan alam bawah sadarnya, seolah suara tangisan sungmin sama sekali tak mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Sungmin tengah terduduk disamping kyuhyun sambil menggenggam jemari panjang nan lentik yang kini terasa dingin itu. Teringat kembali percakapannya dengan uisa yang memang kebetulan menangani kecelakaan kyuhyun yang terjadi tahun lalu.

# **Flashback on,**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat saya seongsaengnim.?" Nada suara sungmin yang bergetar menampakkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada kesehatan sang sahabat.

"Bisakah anda menghubungi Choi siwon sshi. Ada hal yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan beliau." Tanya sang dokter dengan tag name kim heechul yang tertulis dalam huruf hangeul itu berkilat.

"Anni, orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalan ke berlin. Mereka pasti tak bisa dihubungi. Jebal uisa nim, beritahu padaku, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku."

"Mengenai hal ini, saya benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahukan pada anda secara detail sungmin sshi. Tapi yang dapat saya beritahukan pada anda kondisi kyunnie saat ini sedang lemah. Saya harap anda dapat turut memantau kesehatan kyunnie."

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan uisa nim,"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak bisa dikatakan baik, mengingat dia sampai pingsan seperti ini. Tapi mari kita lihat perkembangannya."

 **#Flashback off,**

"Pabo... kyuhyun pabo... Kenapa sampai sakit seperti ini sih...?" Deraian air mata dan isakan pelan dari bibir shape M sungmin itu seakan menjadi nada sendu tersendiri di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

_o0o_

30 menit telah berlalu sejak kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Selang infus yang menjerat pergelangan tangannya yang putih seakan menjadi saksi betapa lemah keadaan kyuhyun saat itu.

Lee sungmin masih terus setia disamping kyuhyun. Tak ada protes, tak ada suara, tak ada apapun yang dapat sungmin bunyikan demi membangunkan bocah berambut brunette di hadapannya itu.

Bola mata di dalam kelopak kyuhyun mulai bergerak, menandakan sang empunya sedang berusaha mencari kesadarannya yang menghilang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan akhirnya, iris coklat terang itu terlihat kembali.

"Minnie ah... Kita dimana?." Sebenarnya tanpa perlu menanyakannya lagi, kyuhyun sudah tahu dimana kini dirinya berada. Bau obat yang menguar begitu kuat tak akan pernah mampu menipu indra penciumannya yang cukup tajam itu.

"Kyunnie pabo..." Bibir sungmin yang terus mengerucut sedari tadi seakan dapat menjawab seluruh tanya yang kyuhyun inginkan. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan tersenyum melihat bibir sahabatnya yang mengerucut itu. 'Gwiyoppta', batinnya tak sejalur dengan pikiran sungmin.

"Waeyo...? Jangan bertingkah imut begitu. Bisa-bisa aku tidak tahan minnie ah..." Kyuhyun malah terkikik demi melihat wajah sahabatnya yang semakin merengut tak karuan itu.

Tak seberapa lama dokter yang menangani kyuhyun –kim heechul- datang ke ruangan kyuhyun demi memeriksa pasiennya yang keterlaluan bandel itu.

Saat kim heechul melihat tubuh kyuhyun yang dapat duduk dengan tegak sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas, amarah kim heechul seakan meledak.

"Yha... Choi kyuhyun. Kau ini..." Pekiknya seakan lupa dimana dirinya kini berada.

"Wae...Waeyo hyung...?" Kini kyuhyun ketakutan melihat wajah marah heechul yang telah lama tak dilihatnya lagi itu, suaranya gagap seakan tak bertenaga lagi.

"Maaf sungmin sshi, bisakah saya berbicara dengan pasien pabo ini?." Kyuhyun yang ketakutan berusaha untuk tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sungmin. Dan memberi wajah memohon untuk jangan ditinggalkan sungmin.

Tapi jawaban dari sungmin seketika membuat tubuhnya lemas seakan tak bertulang lagi. "Dengan senang hati seongsaengnim..." Sungmin segera melepaskan tautan jemarinya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun diruangan itu sendiri.

Kim heechul segera mendekati pasiennya itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hah... aku harus memukulmu dimana supaya kamu mengerti. Kau merasakannya kan...? Kau telah merasakan tanda-tandanya kan?."

"Tanda-tanda apa hyung?, aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Ucap kyuhyun sok cuek pada uisa yang sejak setahun lalu dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Choi kyuhyun... Kau menguji kesabaranku, eoh?. Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?."

"Belum lama ini. Dan kau hyung, aku akan melaporkanmu karena telah meneriaki pasien."

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau tidak nakal..."

"Aku tidak nakal, aku tidak mengganggu siapapun," Wajah kyuhyun yang terlalu sok polos seperti heebum itu segera saja dapat meredakan suara tinggi heechul.

Heechul segera melepaskan jarum infus yang dirasanya tidak diperlukan lagi. "Ikut denganku," Pintanya sesaat setelah merekatkan plester di tempat bekas jarum itu berada.

Kyuhyun dengan patuh segera mengikuti heechul menuju ruangannya. Sungmin yang rupanya sedang menunggu di depan kamar itu segera berdiri demi melihat sahabatnya yang tengah melenggang hendak melintasinya.

"Chakkaman minnie ah... Hyung cerewetku mau memberi ceramah sebentar." Ucap kyuhyun tak sopan. Suaranya yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu berhasil masuk ke gendang telinga sang dokter cantik itu dan menciptakan empat silang didahinya.

"Kyunnie..." Bentak sang dokter segera.

"Nde hyung... Arraseo..." Segera kyuhyun mengikuti langkah cepat sang dokter menuju ruangannya.

_o0o_

 **Umma, appa, nan appo... Neomu appo... Lihatlah kearahku, sekali saja...**

_o0o_

"Lihat... Kau dapat melihat sesuatu yang melingkar itu kan?. Itu darah." Ucap sang dokter mengawali ceramahnya.

Kyuhyun yang nampak tak begitu tertarik dengan hasil CT Scannya itu nampak memainkan kursinya yang memiliki roda itu.

"Arteri meningealnya hancur. Aku pikir darah itu berada diantara tengkorak dan epidural." Jelas heechul jujur, yang justru dibalas dengan kyuhyun yang ber hm... ria.

"Apa kita sedang membicarakan orang lain?." Tanya heechul tambah sebal.

"Anni hyung, Tapi aku tidak mengerti." Ucap kyuhyun sok polos.

"Haruskah ku jelaskan pada changmin yang mungkin lebih cepat mengerti?."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu melotot demi mendengar ancaman yang dokternya katakan itu.

"Ah hyung... kenapa kau hobi sekali mengancamku sih?" Kyuhyun mendengus karena mendapatkan ancaman yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meski begitu, atensinya seketika itu juga segera diarahkannya kembali pada hasil CT Scan dihadapannya itu.

Heechul kembali meneruskan perkataannya, "Dulu ketika kau selamat dari kecelakaan, ada sedikit pendarahan. Haish... waktu itu aku sudah bilang padamu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku sih...?. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat kepalamu parah seperti ini, bocah sialan..." Maki heechul kembali tak terkendali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengar cengir tak jelas menanggapi makian dokternya itu. "Kau merasakan gejalanya, tapi kau tak mau datang untuk memeriksakan diri. Apa kau benar-benar perlu melakukan semua ini kyunnie...?"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar perlu mengirimkan komplain, bahwa dokterku terus berteriak dan menghina pasien." Balas kyuhyun terlihat santai. Terlalu santai malah seakan tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya.

Sang dokter tampan itu segera mengelus keningnya pelan dan menarik nafas panjang demi menghadapi pasiennya yang luar biasa sulit diaturnya itu. "Mari kita hentikan pendarahan ini sekarang juga kyunnie, Jangan seperti ini. Segera katakan pada orang tuamu dan segera jadwalkan untuk melakukan operasi. Aku akan mengusahakan waktu secepat mungkin. Dan aku sendiri yang akan menanganimu choi kyuhyun."

"Brain edema, kejang, paralysis, infeksi, mungkin aku juga tidak akan bangun dari anestesi. Hyung... aku sudah membaca semuanya. Kau pikir aku tidak takut?." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah sungguh-sungguhnya yang memiliki arti lain dimata heechul.

"Jadi...?" Tentu saja kim heechul tak bisa membantah. Karena itu semua merupakan efek samping yang mungkin ditimbulkan jika dilakukan operasi.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dan aku akan kembali. Apa aku akan berani mengambil resiko yang besar untuk menjalani operasi nanti atau mungkin juga tidak."Jawab kyuhyun tenang.

"Bagaimana jika kau mati ditengah kau memikirkannya?." Heechul masih ngotot dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku akan benar-benar melaporkanmu karena memeras pasien."

"Choi kyuhyun..."

"Kau bilang tadi angka keselamatanku 70%. Bukankah 70% itu masih banyak hyung...?"

"Yha kyuhyun pabo!" Lagi-lagi heechul memekik tak sadar tempat.

"Baiklah hyung, sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan melakukan operasi. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi nanti, ketika aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan hyung..." Wajah kyuhyun kali ini memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tampak sangat sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan khawatir hyung... Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Untuk sekarang, tolong beri aku obat anti nyeri yang cukup untuk mengatasi sakit kepalaku ini. Kadang aku tak tahan dengan sakitnya hyung."

Puppy eyes kyuhyun nampaknya sedikit mampu mempengaruhi otak keras heechul. "Arra, tapi seharusnya sekarang juga kau ada di meja operasi kyunnie."

"Aku akan segera melakukannya hyung bawel..."

"Choi kyuhyun..." Tangan kim heechul sudah terangkat, bersiap untuk menggampar kepala namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung itu.

"Eits... aku ini pasienmu hyung..." Heechul lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan ketika bersamanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada lee sungmin sahabatmu itu. Dia yang akan menjadi wakilku untuk menjitak kepalamu jika kau nakal. Arra...?" Kyuhyun melotot lebar demi mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu. "Mwo...? Kau pasti bohong." Kini heechul membalas pelototan mata kyuhyun. Dan hasilnya mereka saling memelototi satu sama lain #ribet.

"Sudah sana pergi. Minggu ini ikut aku ke jeju ya kyunnie.?" Ucap heechul dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau membuatku kesal." Balas kyuhyun tajam.

"Yha, kau lebih mengesalkan kyunnie.!"

"Kau meneriakiku lagi hyung."

"Yha...!" Kali ini heechul benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Jemari tangannya saling terkait, dan kakinya menghentak lantai yang tak bersalah.

"Baiklah hyung, aku pulang dulu. Kau berisik sekali hari ini. Nanti hubungi aku kalau kau jadi ke jeju." Kyuhyun segera mengambil jas seragam yang dia sampirkan di tempat duduknya tadi.

"Geure, pulang sana. Kau membuat vertigoku kumat kyunnie..."

"Dan kau membuat hematomaku membengkak."

"Bocah sialan...!" Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum dokter cantik sekaligus tampan itu berbuat anarkis padanya, dan mengurangi jatah hidupnya yang memang sudah berkurang itu.

_o0o_

Sungmin masih setia menunggu sahabatnya itu didepan pintu masuk ruangan dokter. Iya, dia mengikuti langkah kyuhyun tadi, dan dia juga sempat mendengarkan perdebatan mereka tadi, meski tak begitu jelas apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Ah, minnie... kau disini...?" Suara yang sangat dikenal sungmin itu segera menyapa indera dengarnya.

"Nde... Aku masih menunggumu choi kyuhyun." Balas sungmin.

"Senang juga ternyata rasanya kalau ada yang menunggu. Hhahaha... Eh minnie, berminat mengantarku pulang?."

"Aku akan mengantarmu meski kau menolak,"

"Cha... mari pulang yeobo..." Tangan kyuhyun yang panjang segera merangkul pundak sungmin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak suka memiliki kekasih yang tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya sendiri."

"Jinjja... Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu yeobo..."

"Dan aku sama sekali tak suka padamu choi kyuhyun."

"Wae...? kenapa kau berkata seperti itu..."

"Menurutmu...?" Sungmin segera melotot kearah kyuhyun yang justru dianggap imut oleh kyuhyun itu. Tentu saja mereka berdua bukan pasangan homo. Mereka masih namja normal yang menyukai gadis cantik bertubuh langsing, berdada besar, dan berkaki jenjang. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu ketika bersama.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang minnie." Balas kyuhyun sedikit malas melanjutkan perdebatannya dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka menuju ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit besar itu.

_o0o_

"Kenapa minnie tumben sekali mengantarkanmu. Aku tadi mencarimu, tapi aku tak menemukanmu.?" Changmin yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan PSPnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun yang tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Ah, tadi aku main kerumahnya dulu." Atensi kyuhyun yang sebelumnya fokus pada minuman dingin di meja kemudian beralih pada beberapa botol obat dihadapan saudara kembarnya itu. "Jantungmu kambuh lagi changminnie?." Tanya kyuhyun kalap.

"Nde, tapi sekarang sudah sembuh kok," Dipamerkannya senyum lima jarinya pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Kyuhyun segera memeriksa denyut nadi changmin. Matanya segera fokus pada jam digital yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya itu. Normal. Segera kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Hyung, kau masih mau menjadi dokter, eoh.?" Tanya changmin sesaat setelah tangan kirinya dilepaskan oleh kyuhyun.

"Eoh..." Jawabnya pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan changmin yang berada disampingnya nyaris tak mendengarnya. Raut wajah kyuhyun menyendu seketika.

"Weoyo...? Kalau hyung, aku yakin pasti bisa." Changmin berusaha menyemangati kakak kembarnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit itu darinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Istirahatlah, Aku juga sangat lelah changminnie." Ucap kyuhyun seketika.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah mewah tersebut.

Sedangkan changmin, dia masih dalam posisi duduknya dan nampak meremas dada kirinya. "Aku juga ingin menjadi dokter seperti citamu hyung, tapi aku tak mungkin bisa meraihnya jika mengandalkan jantung yang lemah ini." Ratap changmin pelan.

_o0o_

Awan gelap menggantung dilangit malam itu, seakan tak bersedia berbagi permadani dengan cahaya bulan dan bintang.

"Hyung... Boleh aku ikut tidur disini malam ini?." Tanya changmin tak lupa membawa bantal berwarna biru kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja," Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menolak keinginan changmin meski apapun itu. Sudah terlalu lelah dirinya untuk mencari alasan dan berakhir dengan untaian kata menyakitkan dari orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan tempat disamping kirinya bagi changmin. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku sedikit merasa takut."

Changmin yang berusia 16 tahun seharusnya tak lagi seperti bocah kecil yang takut ketika melihat langit gelap dan silaunya kilat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, trauma atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya di hari hujan itu seakan menjadi satu phobia yang sulit di jinakkannya.

"Hyung... Aku juga mau jadi dokter sepertimu. Apa aku boleh memiliki cita-cita juga.?" Changmin kembali mengucap tanya, kini pada seseorang yang nyata dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak changminnie.? Kau memang harus memiliki cita-cita. Bahkan jika kau tak akan mungkin menggapainya, setidaknya kau memiliki angan yang akan membuatmu bertahan untuk mewujudkannya." Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada tak yakin.

"Cha... mari kita tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi changminnie."Changmin segera merapatkan tubuhnya yang lebih panjang itu ke dekat kyuhyun.

Telinganya didekatkan tepat ke dada kiri hyungnya yang tengah tidur terlentang itu. Dibiarkannya saja, toh changmin memang suka seperti itu ketika tidur bersama. "Suaranya indah, Bolehkah... Aku memilikinya hyung...?".

Deg, seolah terhenti saat itu juga jantung yang bersembunyi dibalik dada kiri kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum mendapati permintaan changmin itu. Senyum yang mustahil dapat dilihat adik kembarnya itu. "Nde..." Singkat, hanya sesingkat itu jawaban yang diberikan kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Aku hanya bercanda..." Changmin segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tepat ke iris mata kyuhyun. "Arra..." Dan kyuhyun masih setia dengan jawaban super singkatnya itu.

Mereka akhirnya tertidur berselimutkan dekapan satu sama lain. Tepat sama seperti 16 tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih dalam buai perut sang umma. Saling menjaga, saling menyayangi, dan saling berbagi.

_o0o_

"Hyu…ng… Ap…po…"Sebuah suara pelan berhasil menginterupsi alam mimpi namja tampan bersurai brunette itu. Matanya seketika itu juga terbuka sesaat setelah didengarnya suara pelan dari bibir namja disampingnya itu.

"Changminnie… kau tak membawa obatmu kemari…?" Sebuah gelengan pelan cukup mampu membuat kyuhyun frustasi. Segera saja kaki jenjangnya itu diarahkan menuju kamar saudara kembarnya dan mengobrak abrik seluruh isi kamar itu.

"Aish… jinjja…" Keadaannya semakin memburuk tatkala kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya, sedang dirinya belum berhasil menemukan obat yang ia cari.

Obat itu sebenarnya berada diranjang changmin sedikit tertutup oleh bantal. Tapi karena kyuhyun yang kehilangan konsentrasinya, obat itu menjadi tak terlihat.

Perutnya kini terasa semakin mual, tapi terus saja ditahannya. Dan seolah mendapatkan intan berlian saat matanya yang mulai sayu itu akhirnya menemukan sebuah botol obat berwarna putih di ranjang saudaranya itu.

Kaki lemahnya segera diarahkannya menuju kamarnya kembali, berharap saudaranya belum terlalu kesakitan.

Segera dikeluarkannya beberapa butir obat, dan segera memberikannya pada saudaranya itu. Tubuh changmin yang sudah mulai lemas ditegakkannya dengan susah payah.

"Istirahatlah," pinta kyuhyun sesaat setelah melihat changmin usai meminum seluruh obat yang diberikannya tadi.

Seluruh tubuh kyuhyun kini bagai banjir peluh yang tak bisa dikontrolnya lagi. Masih sempat menutupi tubuh changmin yang masih sedikit kesulitan bernafas itu, dan segera meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoek… hoek…" Segala wujud rupa makanan yang ditelannya malam tadi seakan tak mau diproses tubuhnya dengan baik. "Ughh…" Erangnya tertahan. Beberapa bulir air mata tiba-tiba saja keluar tanpa mampu dicegahnya. "Appo…" Lirihnya pelan sambil sesekali memijit kepalanya pelan, berharap mampu mengurangi sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sudah tak sempat baginya untuk mencari obatnya sendiri, kegelapan itu kembali menyergapnya begitu saja tanpa mampu dicegahnya.

_o0o_

Kyuhyun terbangun saat dini hari, saat tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih merasakan dingin.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, dipaksanya tubuh ringkih itu menuju ranjangnya yang hangat. Ditatapnya wajah adiknya itu dengan matanya yang sayu. Tangannya yang kurus dan panjang itu segera diarahkan menuju nadi dipergelangan tangannya. "Ah, sudah normal. Syukurlah..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hyung... kau sudah bangun...? Aku lelah dan haus sekali, bisa ambilkan aku minum." Oh, ayolah choi changmin, bukan hanya kau yang merasa lelah dan kesakitan, kakakmu bahkan terlihat lebih buruk. Apakah wajah pucatnya tak cukup membuatmu mengerti?. Baiklah, mungkin memang seperti itu warna kulitnya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi salahkan kyuhyun yang terlalu menyayangi saudara kembarnya itu, atau mungkin juga karena dia adalah kakak, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa lemas itu menuju dapur. Mereka memiliki pembantu, tapi bukan berarti kyuhyun akan suka berteriak-teriak memanggil pembantunya hanya untuk mengambilkan segelas air minum. Biar bagaimanapun kyuhyun itu anak yang sopan.

Diambilnya segelas air putih dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Dan mengisi gelasnya kembali hingga penuh kemudian dibawanya menuju kamarnya. "Oh, kyuhyun sshi. Anda pucat sekali, apa anda baik-baik saja?." Ada yang salah, sepertinya ada yang salah. Justru pembantunya menyadari wajah pucat kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan... Sudahlah, mungkin memang adik kembarnya itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya pagi ini.

"Gwenchana min ri ah. Oh iya, bisa membantuku memberikan air ini pada changminnie, dia tidur dikamarku. Setelah itu tolong bawakan sarapan untuknya ya? Dia harus segera meminum obatnya pagi ini. Aku mau ke taman sebentar." Pinta kyuhyun segera sebelum pembantunya yang masih muda itu berlalu.

"Ah ye, kyuhyun sshi. Ada yang anda perlukan lagi?."

"Anni, gumawo..." Sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi hinggap dibibirnya. Apakah senyuman itu tulus?, ataukah senyuman itu hanya senyum palsu demi menyenangkan orang lain?. Siapa yang tahu.

Kringg... suara handphone berdering dari saku celana kyuhyun. Segera dilihat siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

"Yeoboseyo... hyung..."Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan hanphone nya demi mendengar suara nyaring diseberang sana.

" _Kyunnieeee... Mianhae, minggu nanti aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke jeju. Lain kali kau masih mau kan...?_ " Kim heechul, dokter muda nan tampan itu yang tengah menghubunginya.

'Apa ada lain kali untukku?', namun tak urung juga kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan heechul untuk menemaninya ke jeju lain waktu. "Aigoo hyung... Kau membohongiku eoh. Apa victoria noona akan ikut?. Arraseo aku akan menemanimu lain waktu.

" _Mianhae kyunie. Tapi lain waktu itu tidak akan lama kok. Setidaknya sebelum kau melakukan operasimu. Kau sudah berbicara dengan orang tuamu tentang operasi itu?"_ Sang dokter muda itu benar-benar paham dengan karakter pasiennya itu. Tak suka merepotkan siapapun.

"Anni hyung, appa dan umma belum pulang dari berlin. Mungkin besok mereka pulang. Aku akan membicarakannya segera."

" _Jinjja...? Kau harus menepati janjimu kyunnie... Setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu ke jepang. Kau ingin kesana bukan?. Aku akan menemanimu setelah kau melakukan operasimu."_

"Hyung... Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bangun lagi setelah operasi?"

" _Tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi,_ " Terdengar jelas nada heechul yang lebih dingin dan meninggi.

"Hhahahahaha... arra... Kau memang doker jahat, tak membiarkan pasienmu untuk istirahat dengan tenang. Lakukan yang terbaik hyung. Hati-hati dijalan."

_o0o_

Musim mulai berganti, dari musim semi menjadi musim panas, dan musim panas menciptakan musim gugur. Kini musim dinginlah yang tengah menyapa dataran korea selatan. Salju pertama turun begitu lebatnya malam tadi seakan memberitahu warga korea bahwa musim dingin benar-benar telah datang.

"Do you want to build a snowman...?" Choi changmin yang sedang tergila-gila dengan film frozen itu nampak mulai menganggu kyuhyun yang tengah khusyu membaca bible di tangannya.

"Build by yourself changminnie..." Balasnya. Seolah dia adalah princess elsa yang menyuruh princess anna untuk tak mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Namun tak urung jua, sebuah senyuman terpampang dari wajahnya yang semakin pucat dimusim bersalju itu.

"Come on hyung... " Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang milik changmin.

Dua namja 17 tahun itu nampak menikmati salju pertama yang masih terus turun sedikit demi sedikit dari langit kelabu itu.

Mereka berdua segera mengumpulkan salju yang berserakan dan membuat manusia salju tepat didepan rumah mewah mereka. "Hyung... Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Apa kau manusia salju juga?" Tanya changmin dengan mata yang melotot sempurna.

Hah...? Bocah ini bodoh atau apa?. Tentu saja kyuhyun menjadi dingin, mereka sedang bermain salju, apa dia pikir salju itu panas?.

"Kita sedang main salju changminnie... Menurutmu apa salju itu terasa hangat?." Kyuhyun nampak menatap kearah kembarannya yang memiliki wajah yang cukup berbeda itu.

"Ehm..." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mulai gilakah dia menganggap salju itu hangat?. "Setidaknya lebih hangat dari... Argh..." Changmin tiba-tiba meremas dada kirinya dengan intens.

"Changminnie..." Pekik Kyuhyun dengan wajah nampak syok sesaat. Digendongnya tubuh changmin yang lebih berat beberapa kilo dari tubuhnya itu kedalam rumah dengan susah payah. Mengingat tubuhnya sendiri yang semakin mengalami penurunan karena tak dapat memproses makanannya dengan baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Wa... Tuan muda changmin kenapa tuan muda kyuhyun...?." Pelayan kim yang telah menjadi kepala pelayan dirumah kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun nampak kaget melihat keadaan tuan mudanya yang terus mencengkeram dada kirinya.

"Kim ajusshi, tolong siapkan mobil, kita harus kerumah sakit. Min ri sshi, tolong carikan obat changmin dan juga ambilkan jaket hangat miliknya, Shin Ahjumma, tolong hubungi umma dan appa nde...?" Pinta kyuhyun cepat.

"Tuan muda kyuhyun, mobilnya sudah siap." Kim ajusshi dengan tergopoh-gopoh nampak mendekati kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba memberikan obat kepada changmin. "Nde, gamsahamnida. Mari berangkat ajusshi." Kyuhyun segera memapah tubuh changmin dibantu oleh kim ajusshi.

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

"Hyung, tolong minta teuki seongsaengnim untuk menunggu diluar, aku akan ke rumah sakit. Changmin drop hyung. Nde,gumawo." Kyuhyun segera fokus kembali pada changmin yang masih nampak kesulitan mengambil nafas itu. Jemarinya ditautkan sedemikian rupa demi menyalurkan sedikit rasa hangat untuk changmin.

"Hyu...ng..." Changmin nampak payah dengan keadaannya. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada saudara kembarnya yang kesakitan itu. "Apa... a...ku..., su... dah... wak... tu... ku..."

Kyuhyun terhenyak sejenak demi mendengar kalimat putus-putus dari saudara kembarnya itu. "Apa yang kau katakan changminnie. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu." Changmin hanya mampu mengangguk beberapa kali demi mendenga perkataan kakak kembarnya itu.

 **_o0o_**

Mobil yang membawa tubuh kyuhyun dan changmin sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan park leeteuk dan beberapa tenaga medis juga sudah menunggu didepan pintu kedatangan dan menyambut choi changmin yang nampak sangat lemah itu.

"Kyunnie..." Heechul nampak menuju kearah kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membantu mengeluarkan changmin dari dalam mobil itu.

"Chullie hyung..." Atensi kyuhyun kini mengarah menuju kim heechul yang ternyata turut menunggu di depan pintu itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian pikirannya kembali dialihkan kearah wajah changmin yang kini menutup matanya rapat itu.

"Teuki sanbae, tolong urus changmin ne,? aku punya sedikit urusan dengan kyuhyun." Ucap heechul dan segera menyeret kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Jangan lama-lama chullie. Keluarga changmin saat ini hanya kyuhyun disini." Balas leeteuk sedikit berteriak dan segera mengikuti ranjang dorong yang membawa tubuh changmin itu.

Heechul hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

_o0o_

"Hyung... Ada apa...? Aku harus mendampingi changmin." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit menyentak genggaman tangan heechul.

"Keadaanmu buruk sekali kyunnie. kapan kau akan memperhatikan kondisimu sendiri?. Kapan kau berniat melakukan operasi eoh...?"Heechul nampak berwajah mengerikan saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu hyung.? Ah... Mianhae, bisa mengantarku ke kamar mandi hyung... Aku..."

"Andwe. Pergi sendiri. Kau pasti hebat sekali selalu... Yha... kyunnie..."Kyuhyun nampak sudah berlari tunggang langgang mencari kamar mandi yang sudah cukup dihafal tempatnya itu oleh kyuhyun sebelum heechul mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aish..." Heechul bukanlah orang yang setega itu untuk membiarkan kyuhyun seperti itu. Dia tahu kyuhyun pasti sedang kesakitan saat ini. Kaki jenjangnya segera dipaksa untuk mengikuti lari pasien bandel yang disayanginya itu.

_o0o_

"Hoek... hoek..." disalah satu bilik kamar mandi dirumah sakit itu terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kyunnie..." Heechul segera mendekat ke arah kyuhyun demi mendengar suara yang diyakini adalah kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Jangan kemari... Hoek... Aku... ughhh... Berantakan sekali hyung... Hoek..." Ucap kyuhyun dari balik pintu yang ditutup itu.

"Aish... Siapa yang peduli..." Heechul tetap memaksa untuk masuk kedalam bilik kecil itu. Matanya membola seketika demi melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengnya itu. "Kyu... Gwenchana..." Pertanyaan yang bodoh kim heechul. Apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan muntahan yang mengotori hampir seluruh pakaiannya itu, ditambah dengan wajah yang sudah sepucat kertas itu.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Berisik..." Balas heechul sambil membersihkan pakaian kyuhyun yang penuh dengan muntahan yang tak mampu dia tuangkan kedalam mulut kloset sebelumnya. Air mata heechul tak mampu berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun nampak memijat keningnya berkali-kali dengan tangan lemahnya.

Heechul segera mencoba memapah tubuh kyuhyun yang lemah itu menuju ruangannya yang cukup dekat dengan kamar mandi itu. Segera tubuhnya dibaringkannya di atas tempat tidur yang memang tersedia di ruangannya itu.

"Hyung... ah, aku kotor sekali. Aku turun saja hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit lancar dari sebelumnya setelah heechul menyuntikkan obat anti nyeri ketubuhnya yang kurus itu.

"Kau perlu istirahat kyunnie. Aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian ganti. Diam saja sebentar. Obatnya akan bereaksi. Kau itu benar-benar namja pabo." Heechul segera keluar dari ruangannya entah kemana. Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam ditempatnya tanpa berani bergerak. Toh, kepalanya juga masih sangat bergerak sedikit saja, rasanya dia akan roboh saat itu juga.

Dipandanginya langit-langit ruang kerja heechul yang seluruhnya berwarna merah muda itu. Hey, apa kim heechul benar-benar dokter bedah syaraf. Kyuhyun curiga heechul sebenarnya adalah dokter anak versi dokter anak yang kejam.

Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri mengingat hal yang dipikirkannya baru saja. Tak seberapa lama heechul kembali dengan membawa kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan juga celana jins dengan warna senada.

"Pakai ini. Sepertinya ukuranmu tidak terlalu jauh denganku kyunnie. Dan kau sepertinya butuh infus, kau kehilangan banyak cairan dan kau terlalu lemah." Kim heechul segera mencarikan infus yang selalu tersedia diruangannya itu.

"Andwe hyung... Nanti saja, sekarang aku mau menemani changminnie dulu. Dia sendirian hyung, kasihan. Umma appa pasti belum bisa datang." Kyuhyun mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit terhuyung, tapi segera dirinya dapat menguasai keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kyu... Tidak bisakah sekali-kali kau memprioritaskan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu?. Kau juga sakit kyu, kau juga membutuhkan perawatan. Arra...?." Wajah heechul benar-benar menunjukkan wajah putus asanya yang tak mampu lagi dia sembunyikan. "Sudah hampir satu tahun kyu, dan kau belum membuat keputusan. Tubuhmu itu tidak bisa menanggung rasa sakit itu selamanya kyu. Meski tingkat keberhasilannya kecil, aku mohon lakukan operasi segera kyu. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu tetap hidup. Ne..?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar kalimat heechul. Bukan karena tingkat keberhasilan operasi yang semakin sedikit, tapi demi melihat wajah heechul yang nampak terluka. "Karena aku seorang kakak, makanya aku harus memprioritaskan adikku. Yha chullie hyung, aku pasti akan lakukan operasi, tapi belum sekarang hyung. Aku belum mendapat apa yang aku inginkan." Mata kyuhyun menyayu demi mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan pabo! Aku akan coba berikan untukmu. Kau mau apa eoh?. Katakan padaku! tapi setelah itu... setelah itu lakukan operasi, arra...?!" Kyuhyun nampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan hyung, tidak akan pernah bisa. Sesuatu itu terlalu mahal untuk ku dapatkan, bahkan dunia tak pernah bisa membelinya."

"Jinjja...?" Heechul mencoba mencari kebohongan dari tatapan mata kyuhyun. "Nde," Tapi heechul sama sekali tak menemukannya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu hyung. Changmin pasti kesepian sendirian." Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan heechul. Sedangkan heechul masih termangu dan memikirkan benda apa yang tak bisa dibeli oleh dunia itu.

_o0o_

"Seongsaengnim, kyunnie hyung dimana?. Aku tidak mungkin kesini sendirian kan...?." Changmin nampak celingukan mencari sosok ramping yang selalu disisinya itu.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kemari. Minum obatmu dulu minnie..." Park leeteuk, uisa yang terus menangani changmin sejak awal kini tengah duduk disamping changmin. Tangannya terlihat mengangsurkan beberapa butir obat dengan beberapa warna yang berbeda.

Kepala changmin melengos, mencoba memberitahukan sang dokter bahwa dirinya tak bersedia meminumnya. "Changminnie, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harus meminum obatmu, atau penyakitmu akan kambuh lagi." Salahkan keluarganya yang selalu memanjakannya, hingga changmin tumbuh menjadi namja manja dan sedikit rewel.

"Aku tidak mau, aku hanya mau meminumnya jika kyunnie hyung disini." Sang dokter hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi pasiennya yang rewel itu. "Apa kau pikir ada bedanya jika kyuhyun yang memberikannya padamu, eoh?. Kau ini changminnie... cha... minumlah..."

Changmin masih tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya dan tetap menolak obat dari dokternya itu. "Seongsaengnim, apa anda punya saudara.? Apa anda pernah sakit dan dirawat saudara anda.? Bagaimana rasanya.? Senang...? Bukankah karena senang itu, obat yang pahit menjadi manis.? Jika bukan kyunnie hyung, mungkin aku sudah memuntahkan semua obat yang harus kutelan sejak dulu. Jika bukan karena hyung aku pasti sudah berakhir sejak dulu." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Leeteuk termenung sesaat dan mengulum senyum kemudian. Mungkin memang benar, kekuatan yang di dapat bocah ini berasal dari saudaranya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu sosok yang tengah berdiri diluar kamar tersebut yang mendengarkan percakapan itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di sudut bibirnya, tapi juga jangan lupakan air mata yang tak mampu ditahannya itu. Untuk sesaat dia memilih untuk tetap berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenangkan perasaannya hingga ia mampu menghadapi saudara kembarnya yang benar-benar sangat manja itu.

"Permisi seongsaengnim. Mianhae terlalu lama diruangan heechul hyung. Dia sangat berisik, dan meminta banyak hal pada saya. Mianhae merepotkan anda."

"Ah, kyunnie. Kau sudah disini. Adikmu benar-benar rewel, dia tidak mau minum obatnya jika bukan kamu yang meminumkannya. Hahahaha..."

Park leeteuk segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menyerahkan beberapa butir obat itu ketangan kyuhyun yang dingin. "Gwencahana kyuhyun ah...?" Sang dokter muda nan tampan itu nampaknya tak begitu saja mengabaikan wajah pucat milik kyuhyun yang tidak biasa.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan segera menuju ke arah changmin. Dibantunya changmin untuk meminum obatnya dan segera menyuruhnya beristirahat kembali.

_o0o_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga terus berada disisi saudaranya itu yang nampak terlelap itu. Deritan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar mengalun dari sudut ruangan tersebut dan berhasil memecah kesunyian yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

"Umma, appa. Kalian sudah..." Plakk... Belum selesai kyuhyun menyapa kedua orang tuanya sebuah tamparan keras terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hingga namja tampan berambut hitam yang semula tidur terbangun begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa menjaga dongsaengmu dengan benar kyunnie?. Kau juga tahu, dongsaengmu memiliki fisik yang lemah. Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat dongsaengmu drop saat kami mempercayakannya padamu?. Kau ini merepotkan kyunnie." Ucap sang appa –choi siwon- dengan nada tingginya.

"Mianhae appa," Kyuhyun hanya mampu menunduk demi mendengar kalimat yang teruntai dari bibir sang ayah itu.

"Appa, ini bukan salah kyunnie hyung, ini salahku yang mengajaknya bermain appa." Changmin mencoba membela sang hyung yang masih terus menunduk. Changmin tahu pasti hyungnya itu tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Chagiya, gwenchana..." Sang umma –kim kibum- segera mendekap erat tubuh anak kesayangannya itu seakan takut kehilangan. "Nan gwenchana umma. Geunde, hyung..."

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala kyuhyun kembali berdenyut kencang. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri lebih lama. "Gwenchana minnie. Appa, umma, permisi," Kyuhyun segera melarikan tubuhnya yang mulai limbung itu keluar dari kamar rawat changmin, dan menyisakan ayahnya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan urat di kepalanya itu.

"Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi pewaris keluarga choi jika sikapnya terus seperti ini?." Tuan choi nampak segera menghela nafas. Merasa sedikit frustasi dengan putra sulungnya yang dianggap tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang bertanggung jawab itu.

_o0o_

Toilet. Disanalah tempat namja tampan bersurai brunette itu singgahi. Sekali lagi dipaksanya perut kosongnya untuk mengeluarkan apa saja yang masih tersisa. Butiran keringat terus mengalir dari dahinya yang putih, menandakan seberapa hebat sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Umma, appa. Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?" Lirihnya disela-sela kegiatannya bergelung dengan sakit yang terus mendera kepalanya. Mual itu sekali lagi menghampiri perutnya. Sekali lagi di muntahkannya apapun yang dikandungnya, hingga rasa pahit menguasai indera pengecapnya.

Cairan empedu, mungkin itu satu-satunya yang tersisa dan bisa dikeluarkannya. Setetes air mata kembali merembes dari kelopaknya, meninggalkan warna merah di dalamnya.

Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba untuk meraih sesuatu didalam kantong jaket yang dipinjamnya dari dokter tampan sekaligus cantik sebelumnya. Dan dari sanalah sebuah botol berwarna putih keluar lengkap dengan isinya yang berupa butiran kecil berwarna serupa.

Ditelannya beberapa butir obat tersebut tanpa menggunakan air. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil tapi dia hanya dapat diam saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak memegang handphone dan toilet dalam keadaan sepi malam itu. Sedang tubuhnya tak mampu untuk diajaknya berdiri.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, saat merasa tubuhnya lebih baik, dia segera berdiri dan keluar dari toilet tersebut.

_o0o_

Suasana kamar changmin terlihat sangat ramai. Beberapa orang berpakaian putih nampak berjalan terburu didalam ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba didepan pintu kaca itu sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

'Ada apa dengan changminnie?' Batinnya tak tenang. Matanya terus saja mengawasi kesibukan yang terjadi itu.

"Tolong siapkan alat kejut jantung... Atur pada level 150..."Seakan Tubuh kyuhyun dihantamkan kembali pada kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya masih kecil. 'Changminnie collapse lagi.?'

"Mungkin changminnie tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi choi siwon sshi. Jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkan jantung segera..." Ucap park leeteuk, dokter yang menangani changmin, saat dirasa changmin sudah kembali stabil.

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk changminnie uisa nim. Aku akan membayar berapapun untuknya. Eoh, haruskah anda mengambil jantungku?. Tidak apa-apa. Toh, kyuhyun sudah cukup besar untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga." Choi siwon benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal demi menghadapi penyakit anak keduanya itu.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya berniat untuk masuk ruangan tersebut saat mendengar percakapan itu. Ditutupnya kembali pintu yang sedianya dibuka itu. Diapun akhirnya memilih duduk diam di bangku tunggu rumah sakit tersebut hingga subuh menjelang. Matanya begitu sayu karena kurangnya istirahat yang didapatnya. Dan juga jangan lupakan tubuh ringkihnya yang semakin melemah.

Dipaksanya kaki jenjangnya untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit, saat jam besar dirumah sakit tersebut menunjukkan pukul 05:20.

_o0o_

"Tuan muda kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaan tuan muda changmin...?" Tanya kim ajusshi saat melihat kyuhyun melangkah memasuki rumah besar yang terlihat cukup sepi itu.

"Entahlah ajusshi, berdoalah agar dia bisa bertahan lebih lama." Balas kyuhyun pelan. "Nde, tentu saja." Jawab kim ajusshi dengan semangat dan mampu menciptakan senyuman tipis dibibir kyuhyun.

"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu tuan muda?. Saya akan membuatkan sarapan untuk anda."

"Gamsahamnida ajusshi. Tolong buat makan yang banyak ne?. Aku sangat lapar sekarang."

"Nde, jangan khawatir tuan muda. Akan segera saya siapkan."

Kyuhyun segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya rapat pintu kamarnya, dan segera ditanggalkannya jaket tebal yang tadi dikenakannya, hingga menyisakan tubuh kurus berbalut kaos abu-abu tipis itu.

Kyuhyun segera membuka lemari besar dikamarnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna cokelat muda dari sana.

"Hah... sudah memburuk. Aku mungkin tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Haruskah...?. Tapi aku belum pernah mendapatkannya sekalipun." Kyuhyun nampak menutup wajahnya dengan jemari kurusnya demi menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir bagai air bah itu.

Dibiarkannya begitu saja bungkusan berwarna coklat itu tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju meja belajar yang beberapa hari ini jarang di sambanginya. Diraihnya beberapa lembar kertas dari buku binder miliknya dan menuliskan untaian kalimat di sana. Curahan hatikah..? siapa yang tahu...?.

Air matanya terus saja mengalir bersamaan dengan bait kalimat yang terlukis dikertas putih itu. Beberapa bahkan mengenai tulisan tersebut, menciptakan noda bulat disana.

Selesai dengan tulis menulis, kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya agar merasa lebih segar.

_o0o_

"Mari makan bersama ajusshi. Ajak yang lainnya juga." Ucap kyuhyun ketika telah menghadapi meja makan dihadapannya. Berbagai hidangan tersedia rapi di atas meja panjang tersebut. Beberapa bahkan membuat kyuhyun sulit menjangkaunya saking jauhnya.

"Wah tuan muda. Kami tidak berani makan semeja dengan tuan muda. Bagaimana kalau nyonya dan tuan tahu? Bisa dipecat kami." Ucap pelayan kim itu dengan takut-takut. Takut menolak permintaan tuan mudanya itu, tapi juga takut dengan tuan dan nyonyanya yang kadang-kadang sangat galak itu.

"Sekali saja. Meja ini terlalu sepi. Jebal ajusshi..." Pinta kyuhyun dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah tuan muda." Akhirnya pelayan kim luluh juga dengan aegyo kyuhyun yang kadang keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Senyuman lebar mengembang dari bibirnya yang pucat, demi melihat seluruh peyalan berkumpul di meja tersebut. Merekapun menikmati makan pagi itu dengan antusias. Beberapa celotehan riang yang menimbulkan tawa, mungkin membuat mereka lupa bahwa satu tuan mudanya kini tengah bergelut dengan dewa kematiannya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan suasana ini." Ucap kyuhyun pelan.

"Nde, tuan muda...? Anda tadi mengatakan apa.?" Pelayan kim yang berada tepat di sisi kanan kyuhyun nampaknya mendengar apa yang baru saja kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Ah, an, anni kim ajusshi... Bisa tolong ambilkan selai itu... itu... yang rasa cokelat. Nde, gamsahamnida ajusshi." Ucap kyuhyun kikuk sesaat setelah botol selai cokelat telah berada ditangannya.

Sekali lagi dipandanginya setiap orang yang telah menemani hari-harinya dirumah itu. hampir saja cairan bening itu meluncur dari sudut matanya. Beruntung dia masih bisa menahannya.

Selesai sarapan kyuhyun kembali menuju kamarnya. Diraihnya bungkusan berwarna cokelat itu dan dimasukkannya kedalam tas punggungnya itu.

Sebuah jaket tebal segera diraihnya dan dikenakan di tubuh kurusnya itu. Kemudian kakinya melangkah mencapai pintu kamar yang besar itu.

"Anda ingin kembali ke rumah sakit tuan muda?." Tanya kim ajusshi saat dilihatnya kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nde, ajusshi. Tolong urus rumah ne...? Mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan, appa dan umma tidak bisa pulang." Ucap kyuhyun dan segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut.

_o0o_

Salju yang masih terus turun membuat jalan raya menjadi licin. Beberapa kali terdengar suara ban mobil yang berdecit demi mengurangi laju kendaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun nampak tengah terduduk di bangku penumpang salah satu taxi. Pandangannya terarah lurus pada butiran salju yang turun dari atas langit itu. 'Indah' batinnya seakan tak pernah menyaksikan salju turun.

Tangannya nampak menekan layar handphonenya yang tak memiliki keypad satupun itu mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

 _"_ _Yeoboseo..."_ Sebuah suara dari seberang terdengar sedikit kencang. Mungkin dia sedang berada ditepi jurang atau apa, hingga memaksanya sedikit berteriak.

"Aigoo, minnie... Suaramu kencang sekali. Kau sedang apa?." Tanya kyuhyun santai.

" _Baru selesai berlatih pedang dengan hankyung hyung kyunnie. Dia benar-benar sesuatu._ "

"Hahahaha... Menyenangkan eoh...?"

" _Cukup menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagimu. Aku kena pukul berkali-kali kyunnie. Appo..."_

"Hahaha... Hari ini kau ada waktu minnie. Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

" _Changminnie...?_ "

"Dia sedang dirumah sakit. Drop lagi. Aku dalam perjalanan kesana. Sekedar menengoknya."

" _Haruskah aku ikut.?_ "

"Kau bukan istriku, jadi tak punya kewajiban. Tapi kalau ingin menengoknya, aku bisa apa."

" _Yha.. yha... yha... Kau mulai lagi kyunnie..._ "

"Arra, Mianhae. Jadi bagaimana...?"

" _Apanya...?_ "

"Aish... jinjja... jalan-jalannya.?"

" _Aku bisa. Jam berapa?_ "

"Nanti kuhubungi. Otte...?"

" _Geure. Jangan terlalu lama, aku banyak scedule hari ini yeobo..._ "

"Arra... anyyeong..."

" _Anyyeong."_ Dan percakapan yang tak bisa dikatakan singkat itu berhenti sampai disitu.

Tiba-tiba taksi berhenti beberapa meter dari rumah sakit besar yang bahkan sudah nampak didepan sana.

"Ada apa ajusshi...?" Tanya kyuhyun saat menyadari taxi yang dinaikinya berhenti begitu saja.

"Macet tuan. sepertinya ada kecelakaan di depan sana." Balas sang supir taksi.

"Oh, aku turun disini saja kalau begitu. Rumah sakit sudah dekat."

"Nde, mianhae tuan." Sang sopir taksi itu tampak merasa bersalah terhadap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya turun dan langsung berjalan menjauh dari taksi itu. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat kemacetan panjang itu.

"Permisi... permisi..." Ucap kyuhyun saat mencoba mencari celah untuk melihat lebih dekat kejadian di depannya itu.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik nampak terbalik ditengah-tengah jalan raya itu. karena kondisi jalan yang licin, hingga mobil itu terbalik. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi.

Beberapa orang berseragam orange nampak sibuk mengevakuasi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Seorang namja berpakaian putih khas dokter nampak berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil tersebut. Beberapa bagian tubuh namja itu nampak terluka, terbukti dari darah yang mengalir dari bagian tubuhnya.

Memori kyuhyun dipaksa untuk kembali pada kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu yang berhasil membuatnya bergidik karenanya. "Heechul hyung..." Pekik kyuhyun saat mengenali siapa orang yang tengah terluka tersebut.

Segera ia mendekat kearah heechul namun berhasil dicegah oleh orang berseragam orange itu. "Hyung...". sekali lagi kyuhyun mencoba mencari kesadaran yang mungkin masih dimiliki heechul.

Heechul yang masih memiliki kesadaran itu membuka matanya demi mendengar suara kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Dicarinya kembali bocah bandel, pasien yang disayanginya itu. Matanya akhirnya menemukan namja tampan bersurai brunette yang dicarinya itu. Air mata kyuhyun yang tertumpah begitu saja cukup membuat heechul khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun. Tapi sebuah senyuman yang akhirnya di perlihatkan heechul demi menenangkan kyuhyun, dongsaeng yang ditemukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Gwen-cha-na..." Ucap heechul dengan bahasa bibirnya yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara itu.

Heechul segera dibawa menuju rumah sakit yang kebetulan cukup dekat itu. Kyuhyunpun segera menyusulnya dengan kaki yang masih terus bergetar.

"Hyung... kau harus baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya pelan.

_o0o_

Kyuhyun segera menuju ke ruangan leeteuk sesaat setelah dirinya dilarang atau bisa dibilang diusir untuk memasuki ruang gawat darurat dimana heechul diberi pertolongan pertama itu.

"Seongsaengnim, apa saya menganggu anda...?" Kyuhyun nampak melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati leeteuk yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengecek beberapa hasil tes pasiennya itu.

"Ah, kyunnie... masuklah. Ada yang bisa aku bantu...?" Namja tampan berdimple tunggal itu tampak memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang menenangkan.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda seongsaengnim."

"Geure, duduklah kyunnie..."

Mereka berdua nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius, terlihat dari dahi leeteuk yang nampak berkerut demi mendengar tiap kalimat yang kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kyu, kau serius. Ini bukan perkara yang main-main kyunnie..." sang uisa nampak kurang setuju dengan keputusan yang mungkin kyuhyun buat.

"Saya serius seongsaengnim. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Saya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna coklat yang dibawanya dari rumah itu.

"Ini terlalu lengkap kyunnie." Ucap sang dokter membelalak demi melihat isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa melakukannya uisa nim?"

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu?. Kau masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri kyunnie."

"Anni, saya sudah bisa. Saya sudah 17 tahun uisa nim. Saya mohon lakukan secepatnya. Seperti yang anda tahu kita tak punya banyak waktu. Jebal..." Kyuhyun nampak sedikit frustasi menghadapi dokter tampan ini.

Leeteuk sekali lagi nampak bingung dengan apa yang akan diputuskannya.

_o0o_

"Eotokke yeobo..." Nyonya choi itu nampak terisak dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. Tuan choi nampak memandang nanar sosok tubuh yang terbaring dihadapannya itu. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari dalam bibirnya.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah memasuki ruangan sunyi tersebut.

"Appa, umma. Apa kalian sudah makan?. Kalian harus makan dulu. Aku akan menjaga changminnie. Aku janji, akan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Dua orang dewasa itu nampak tergugah dengan kesungguhan kyuhyun. Mereka berduapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari apapun itu. udara segar mungkin cukup baik untuk mengatasi ketegangan mereka, meski yang mereka temukan justru udara dingin yang membekukan.

"Changminnie... Kau tak ingin bangun...? Kau tak ingin melihatku?." Tanya kyuhyun pada sosok yang bahkan tak menunjukkan respon apapun itu.

"Changminnie, aku mohon bertahanlah untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus menderita. Aku hyungmu, dan aku akan memastikanmu baik-baik saja. Jangan menyerah ne...?" Pinta kyuhyun. Satu persatu butiran air mata itu mengalir tanpa mampu ditahannya. Diraihnya jemari kurus milik changmin itu dan diciumnya beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Dibaringkannya kepalanya tepat disamping tangan changmin yang terkulai tak berdaya itu.

Dua orang dewasa itu tercenung melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Nyonya choi kembali terisak demi melihat kedua putranya yang tengah terlelap itu. baiklah, salah satunya tertidur karena pengaruh obat, dan yang satu, mungkin karena merasa lelah. Tapi benar-benar terlihat kasih sayang diantara keduanya.

"Ah, umma, appa. Kalian sudah kembali. Aku keluar dulu kalau begitu." Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya. "Kyunnie..." Suara besar yang masih sangat dihormati olehnya itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Mata kyuhyun memanas bahkan ketika sang ayah memanggil namanya.

"Nde appa.? Changminnie baik-baik saja. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. kalian jangan terlalu khawatir nde?". Ucap kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya yang mungkin sudah dilupakan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sedikit terkesima dengan senyuman yang kyuhyun berikan, membuat keduanya membatu sejenak. "Gumawo..." Akhirnya sang ayah dapat mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun kaget. Benarkah apa yang didengarnya itu?. Gumawo?. "Nde..." Kyuhyun kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya lebar, dan dibalas juga dengan senyuman sang ayah.

Kyuhyun keluar ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang cerah. Senyuman terus mengembang dari bibirnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ruang UGD berharap heechul sudah bisa dijenguk.

_o0o_

Heechul nampak bosan didalam ruang rawat yang kini ditempatinya itu. Matanya terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

"Hyung... ah... akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Gimana keadaanmu hyung...?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat heechul terbaring itu. senyuman manis masih saja tercetak diwajahnya.

"Menurutmu...? Tulang paha, tulang pinggul, tulang pergelangan kakiku retak kyu," Heechul nampak memutar matanya malas.

"Wah, banyak juga hyung. Sayang sekali kau tak bisa mendampingiku nanti."

"Memang kau mau apa kyu.?"

"Oh iya, aku belum mengatakannya padamu hyung. Aku akan memutuskan untuk menjalani operasi itu. hehehe..."

"Benarkah?. Sialan kau tak menungguku sehat dulu. Siapa yang mengoperasimu nanti kyu.?"

"Hhahaha... Menunggu kau sembuh mungkin aku sudah jadi mayat hyung. Naneun molla, siapa yang akan mengoperasiku nanti hyung. Tapi aku percaya dokter yang akan menanganiku nanti adalah dokter hebat sepertimu."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Nde, meski belum semuanya. Tapi aku tak mau menjadi serakah hyung. Aku pikir inipun sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagiku untuk melakukannya."

"Kapan operasinya,?"

"Dua hari lagi hyung,"

"Hah...? Secepat itu?."

"Wae...? Kau khawatir tidak bisa melihatku lagi eoh?."

"Pabo, aku bukan type orang yang terlalu peduli pada orang lain kyu."

"Arra... Hyung, aku ada janji dengan minnie. Aku akan menjengukmu lagi nanti. Istirahatlah. Makan jatah makanmu, jangan pilih-pilih. Minum obatmu, segera sembuh hyung."

"Sialan kau, membalik ucapanku. Pergi sana..." Mencak heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya demi menimpali hyungnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan mengeluarkan senyumannya kembali kearah heechul. "Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku kyunnie?." Heechul mulai memperlihatkan wajah murungnya.

"Kau perlu istirahat hyung. Aku janji akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Atau mungkin besok. Aku pasti akan menemanimu. Aku janji."

"Arra, pergi sana..." Heechul akhirnya mengusir kyuhyun meski sebelumnya wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak relaannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melenggang sambil tangannya meraih handphone yang berada disaku celananya.

_o0o_

 **#Han River**

"Minnie ah, aku bisa minta tolong padamu?." Tanya kyuhyun ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam itu.

"Apa lagi.? Kau bahkan hampir menguras dompetku kyunnie." Tangan sungmin nampak mempermainkan satu tusuk kue ikan terakhirnya itu.

"Hahahaha... mian, entah mengapa hari ini aku bernafsu untuk membuatmu bangkrut minnie." Sungmin hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya demi mendengar ucapan kyuhyun itu.

"Kau mau minta apa.?" Sungmin membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Bantu aku menjaga changminnie nde?." Sungmin terhenyak sesaat demi mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun itu. "Dia kan adikmu kyu, jaga saja sendiri.!"

"Anni, aku juga akan menjaganya, kau kan pandai martial art minnie, kalau aku kan tidak." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

"Oh, aku kira kau mau mati kyunnie. Aku sempat khawatir, Arraseo?."

"Arra... cha minnie. Antar aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Heechul hyung tadi pagi kecelakaan. Jadi aku ingin menemaninya malam ini." Ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sahabat satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Nde, ayo..." Mereka berduapun segera memasuki mobil mewah milik sungmin itu, dan meluncur menuju ke rumah sakit kembali.

_o0o_

"Ah hyung, kau sudah bangun...?" Kyuhyun nampak menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedikit merasa sakit, berkat dia tidur dalam posisi duduk itu disofa semalaman.

"Nde, kau menungguiku semalam..?" Heechul yang sudah bangun sedari tadi merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berjalan, hingga tak bisa memberikan selimut pada namja dihadapannya yang nampak semakin kurus itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu mau menemanimu bukan.? Kau juga tak pernah ingkar janji hyung..." Balas kyuhyun dan beranjak mendekat kearah heechul. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?. Mungkin kau perlu ke kamar mandi?"

"Anni, lagipula kau bukan suster yang mengurusku kan...?" Heechul sekali lagi mengeluarkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin diucapkannya.

"Arra hyung, Kau dulu merawatku saat aku terkapar. Sekarang tak ada salahnya aku melakukannya untukmu kan hyung...?"

"Kau ingin balas budi eoh? Aku memang sedang tak bisa apa-apa kyu, tapi bukan berarti aku begitu butuh bantuanmu."

"Arra hyung. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, biarkan aku merawatmu ne...?"

Heechul hanya diam sambil meneliti raut wajah kyuhyun.

"Hyung, Besok aku sudah harus melakukan operasi. Aku mungkin tak bisa bangun lagi. Jadi aku akan berada disampingmu, sebanyak yang aku bisa. Karena aku menyukaimu hyung. Aku menyukai kim heechul sebagai hyungku yang kucintai dan kuhormati."

"Apa yang kau katakan kyu...? Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan hal pesimis seperti itu. Kau dulu bisa melaluinya, sekarangpun juga pasti bisa. Semangatlah kyu..." Kyuhyun malah memeluk tubuh heechul yang bisa dibilang ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki itu.

"Hyung, jika aku besok tidak selamat, kau jangan membenciku nde?. Kau juga pasti mengerti kan hyung...?" Heechul hanya mampu memeluk kyuhyun. Dia baru menyadari tubuh kyuhyun semakin kurus sejak dia kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghentikan drama menyedihkan itu. Demi apapun dia tak suka dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Kau mau apel hyung?. Mau ku kupaskan satu untukmu.?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak heechul kasar. Disekanya air mata yang menurutnya sangat tidak etis bagi kim heechul itu.

"Hah, kalau jeruk?"

"Tidak mau."

"Pir?"

Heechul membuang muka.

"Nanas?."

Heechul tak merubah posisinya. Tetap tak menatap kyuhyun.

"Kau mau buah apa hyung?. Atau kau mau makanan lain?. Aku carikan nde?."

"Anni kyu, aku hanya mau kau menemaniku. Cukup."

"Eyh hyung. Kau... tidak tertarik padaku kan?"

"Najis. Sohee, artis cantik itu masih lebih menarik daripada dirimu. Dasar ikan teri."

"Yha... kau jahat mengataiku teri."

"Tidak terima?. Memang kau bisa apa?"

"Lah... yang harusnya tanya kau bisa apa itu aku hyung?. Kau bahkan tidak bisa jalan, malah mengataiku sembarangan."

"Aish, lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah bisa jalan lagi."

"Hahaha... Cepatlah sembuh hyung."

Mereka terus saja bermain-main, meski kadang heechul merasa kesakitan dan beberapa suster kerap menengok ruang rawat heechul karena mengira ada hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpanya. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, dan kyuhyun pamit untuk menuju kamar changmin. Sekedar memeriksa saudara kembarnya itu. Sekalian berpamitan pada heechul, karena ia nanti tak bisa mengunjunginya lagi. Karena dia harus menemani changmin, dan esok harus melakukan operasi tersebut.

_o0o_

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum memandang wajah saudara kembarnya itu. "Benarkah kita kembar?. Kenapa kita tidak begitu mirip ya changminnie. Nasibmupun lebih baik dariku. Tapi aku sungguh tidak akan menyesali apapun. Di kehidupan yang akan datang, bolehkah aku tetap menjadi hyungmu minnie?. Aku akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi." Monolog kyuhyun.

Semalaman penuh kyuhyun tetap terjaga disamping changmin. Hingga kedua orang tuanya yang keluar beberapa saat yang lalu kembali.

"Kyunnie, kau tahu, changminnie mendapatkan donor jantungnya. Baik sekali orang itu. Dua hari lagi akan dilakukan transplantasi itu. Pasti ini adalah hadiah natal untuk changmin. Iyakan kyunnie.?" Sang ibu berbicara dengan nada yang begitu riang.

Sejujurnya baru kali ini kyuhyun mendengar sang eomma berbicara dengan nada riang dan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Nde umma. Syukurlah, semoga dengan begitu changmin bisa sehat dan dapat melakukan apapun sebanyak yang dia inginkan." Kyuhyun nampak mengulum senyum bahagia. Tangan kirinya yang begitu dekat dengan sang umma ditaruhnya dibahu sang umma. Ini pertama kalinya bagi dirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia saat sang umma membiarkannya saja.

"Nde..."Balas sang umma bahagia.

Sedang tuan choi masih berada di ruang park leeteuk membicarakan segala persiapan yang perlu mereka lakukan nantinya.

"Uisa nim, bolehkah aku tahu siapa pendonor baik hati yang mau memberikan jantungnya pada anak kami uisa nim."

"Itu menjadi rahasia rumah sakit tuan choi. Tapi secepatnya anda akan tahu, pendonor baik hati itu, yang rela menyerahkan hidupnya, untuk kelangsungan hidup orang lain."

"Nde, saya akan sangat berterimakasih pada keluarga pendonor. Saya harap saya bisa segera menemui mereka."

Park leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat tuan choi itu dan memamerkan dimple tunggalnya yang menawan.

_o0o_

 **Jika kehangatan itu bisa kudapatkan saat meninggalkan tubuhku sendiri menjadi dingin, aku pikir aku tidak akan merasa menyesal.**

_o0o_

Pagi menjelang, hari yang ditetapkan bagi kyuhyun untuk melakukan operasi akhirnya tiba. Tanpa didampingi sang ibu, tidak juga ayahnya, apalagi changmin saudaranya yang belum mau membuka matanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kyunnie?." Tanya seorang berpakaian putih khas dokter.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal leeteuk seongsaengnim. Tidak ada satupun yang aku sesali. Mari melakukannya dengan cepat seongsaengnim. Oh iya. Aku bisa menitipkan sesuatu padamu?. Berikan pada appa atau umma nde?." Entah bagaimana wajah kyuhyun nampak begitu bersinar hari itu. seakan seluruh rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya sama sekali tak mengganggu cahaya kehidupannya.

"Arraseo. Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua urusanmu?" Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan beberapa kali.

"Kyu, setelah kau memasuki ruangan itu, kau tak bisa kemanapun, kau tak bisa menyesali apapun, dan kau tak akan bisa hidup kembali. Kau mengerti dengan resikonya eoh?. Kalau kau ingin berlari, larilah sekarang. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Dan aku tidak akan menuntutmu. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada orang tuamu selain bahwa pendonor mencabut keinginannya untuk melakukan donor." Namja tampan itu masih terus membujuk kyuhyun. Diapun tak suka mengorbankan sesuatu untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Jangan membuatku goyah seongsaengnim. Biarkan aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan keyakinan yang aku miliki. Jebal..." Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat. Dia benar-benar pasrah dengan bocah kembar yang saling menyayangi itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bagi pihak yang selamat setelah ini.

"Geure kyu. Aku bangga padamu. Dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku harap kau akan terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana yang terus menyayangimu. Dan tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi jika aku masih seorang dokter." Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kalimat sang dokter tampan pemilik senyum malaikat itu.

Ranjang dorong kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan. Tak bisa dipungkirinya, kyuhyun sedikit merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini. Tapi dia percaya, orang baik akan masuk surga. Bukankah selama ini dia tak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun, bukankah dia tidak pernah menjadi egois dan tidak menjadi serakah?. Bukankah dia orang yang baik.?

"Kyu, kita akan mulai." Sang dokter tampan itu mengatakannya setelah seluruh persiapannya selesai.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dokter anastesi melakukan tugasnya, dan kegelapanlah yang menyambangi penglihatan kyuhyun.

"Kau namja yang baik kyu. Saudara yang hebat dan anak yang berbakti. Tuhan pasti akan menyayangimu selamanya." Ucap sang dokter sesaat sebelum melaksanakan operasi itu.

_o0o_

Sehari setelah operasi yang dilakukan pada kyuhyun, kini giliran choi changmin yang menjalani operasinya. Kedua orang tua itu nampak bahagia dan wajah mereka bersinar terang.

"Kyunnie kemana yeobo. Sejak kemarin aku tak melihatnya?." Sang suami bertanya pada wanita cantik disampingnya. "Mungkin masih dirumah, kemarin dia pamit untuk pulang. Aku sudah menghubungi handphonenya, tapi tidak aktif. Mungkin baterainya habis. Anak itu memang selalu ceroboh yeobo." Sebuah senyuman terukir begitu saja dari wajah sang istri mengingat anak pertamanya yang memang kadang ceroboh itu. meski tidak terlalu sering.

Dokter leeteuk yang menangani operasi changmin segera memasuki kamar rawat changmin. Mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya operasi akan segera dilakukan. Kedua orang tua yang sedang dalam semangat tinggi itu segera mengikuti ranjang dorong yang membawa anaknya menuju meja operasi.

"Tuan, nyonya. Silahkan menunggu diluar."Seorang suster yang akan membantu proses operasi itu segera menutup pintu ruang operasi. Namun sebentar kemudian, dokter tampan nan penuh wibawa itu keluar kembali.

"Nyonya, tuan. Selama operasi berlangsung. Bersediakah anda untuk membaca surat ini. Ini dari pendonor jantung untuk changmin, putra anda. Jangan lupa untuk mendoakan yang terbaik untuk putra kedua anda." Keduanya menerima amplop itu dengan hati yang masih berbunga-bunga. "Permisi." Leeteuk segera memasuki ruang operasi tersebut.

Kedua orang tua itu segera membuka amplop surat tersebut. Berharap segera mengetahui pendonor baik hati, dan dapat segera mencari keluarganya untuk mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa atau setidaknya mengetahui dari keluarga mana pendonor itu berasal.

Betapa kagetnya saat tuan dan nyonya choi itu membaca bait-bait kalimat yang tertuang dalam surat tersebut.

 ** _Umma, appa. Anyyeong..._**

 ** _Ini kyunnie appa, umma. Mianhae kyu tidak bisa mendampingi kalian, juga tidak bisa mendampingi changminnie ketika menjalani transplantasinya. Tapi aku terus berdoa, agar dia dapat tumbuh sehat setelah menjalani operasi kali ini._**

 ** _Appa . Ah, aku bingung harus menulis apa. Yang jelas aku minta maaf telah merepotkan appa selama ini., maaf tidak bisa menjaga tanggung jawab, maaf tidak bisa mengajari changminnie apapun lagi, maaf tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, maaf tidak bisa meneruskan perusahaan appa, maaf tidak pernah bisa cukup untuk membanggakan appa._**

 ** _Appa sering bertanya padaku, apa aku mau menggantikan hidup changmin jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?. Seribu kalipun appa tanya, aku ingin menjawab aku mau appa. Apapun itu akan aku lakukan jika bisa membuatnya dapat tumbuh ceria seperti bocah seusianya. Tapi tak sekalipun aku mengatakannya. Aku takut appa akan merasa lebih terluka karenanya._**

 ** _Umma, aku menyayangimu. Sungguh sangat menyayangimu. Aku begitu ingin umma dan appa peluk seperti kalian memeluk changminnie. Tapi aku hyung, tak pantas bagiku untuk merasa iri bukan?. Begitulah umma mengajariku. Aku ingin menjadi namja yang kuat umma, namja yang kelak bisa menjadi kebanggan untuk kalian._**

 ** _Appa,umma. Dengan menyerahkan hal yang berharga pada changminnie, bukan berarti aku menyerah dan lelah dengan segala yang terjadi padaku. Kalian sudah mengajariku dengan baik bagaimana menjadi namja yang tangguh. Tapi waktu tak memberiku banyak kesempatan umma. Tubuh ringkihku tak mampu lagi menopang semangat yang kumiliki. Karena aku seorang hyung, aku perlu memberikan hal yang paling berharga di hidupku untuknya. Tolong awasi dia, jangan sampai dia menjadi sakit lagi._**

 ** _Lebih dari itu, aku menyayangi kalian. Aku sungguh mencintai kalian dari dalam hatiku. Umma, kelak lebih seringlah memeluk changminnie ne...? berikan juga bagianku. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku masihlah anakmu dan aku hidup dalam diri changminnie umma. Jika dengan memberikan jantungku pada changmin aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang berlipat, aku bersedia melakukannya. Kehangatan keluarga yang kalian berikan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar pengorbananku._**

 ** _Maukah kalian memeluk tubuhku setelah membaca surat ini. Semoga seongsaengnim memberikan surat ini setelah operasi selesai, setidaknya ada cukup waktu untuk melihatku. Ah, mungkin lebih baik jangan melihat apalagi memeluk tubuhku umma, appa. Pasti keadaannya sangat buruk. Berat badanku turun drastis akhir-akhir ini gara-gara aku tidak bisa memproses makananku dengan baik. Daripada itu, dada kiriku kosong umma, appa. Sudah pasti lubang itu membuat tubuhku tambah tidak karuan. Aku malu, jadi jangan melihatnya. Ah, aku tarik semua tulisanku umma appa. Tapi untuk menulis ulang tanganku sangat lelah. Jadi jangan pikirkan. Hanya segera persiapkan upacara pemakamanku ne...?_**

 ** _Maaf merepotkan lagi, tapi ini yang terakhir umma, appa. Bisakah kalian masuk kamarku?. Tolong berikan surat dimejaku untuk heechul hyung, dokter yang merawatku saat aku kecelakaan. Gumawo... sampaikan salamku pada changmin ne appa. Umma.?_**

 ** _Umma, appa... jeongmal saranghaeyo... neomu, neomu saranghaeyo... di kehidupan yang akan datang, bolehkah aku menjadi anak kalian lagi?._**

 ** _Your precious son,_**

 ** _Choi kyuhyun_**

Nyonya dan tuan choi menangis tanpa mampu dicegahnya. Air mata terus saja mengalir melewati alurnya, kelopak, pipi, dan berakhir menetes dari dagunya.

"Kyunnie..." Nyonya choi nampak lebih tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu daripada tuan choi. Apa yang terjadi dengan putra pertamanya, apa yang dirasakan putra pertamanya, apa yang telah dilalui putra pertamanya selama ini sungguh telah luput dari perhatian nyonya dan tuan choi yang terhormat itu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan mereka, bahkan kyuhyun berharap kehidupan selanjutnya terlahir sebagai keluarga mereka lagi. Tapi diri mereka sendiri yang tak mampu menerima setiap kenyataan yang terjadi.

Beberapa jam kemudian lampu merah tanda operasi berlangsung itu padam. Beberapa tenaga medis keluar dengan hembusan nafas lega.

Kedua orang tua yang masih merasa sangat lemas itu segera mendekati dokter yang sudah mereka kenal bagai keluarga mereka sendiri itu. wajah penuh harap terpampang jelas dari wajah keduanya. "Operasi berjalan sangat lancar. Changminnie sebentar lagi bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Anda berdua bisa mengikutinya."

Senyum lega tak dapat dipungkiri keluar dari bibir keduanya. "Kami ingin menemui kyunnie uisa nim." Ucap tuan choi lemah.

"Mari saya antarkan." Tanpa banyak basa basi, dokter park mengantarkan keluarga pasiennya itu untuk melihat keadaan anak pertama mereka.

_o0o_

Kamar mayat. Ya, kemana kau berharap dibawa saat orang yang kau anggap berharga tak lagi memiliki hartanya yang berharga?.

"Kyunnie.!" Sesaat kedua mata milik kedua orang tua itu membola saat sebuah kain putih disingkapkan sebatas dada. Benarkah itu anaknya. Anaknya yang tak mengenakan pakaian begitu terlihat kurus hingga beberapa tulangnya menonjol sempurna. Sepanjang jalur dadanya terdapat jahitan vertikal juga horisontal. Kulitnya yang sepucat salju nampak semakin pucat.

Kedua orang tua itu segera memeluk tubuh dingin dan tak lagi bernyawa itu untuk beberapa lama. Berharap mereka sedang melalui mimpi buruk. Tapi sayangnya yang mereka lalui itu adalah kenyataan. Penyesalan bahkan tak pernah cukup untuk membawa kyuhyun kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mianhae chagiya... jebal... kembalilah pada kami kyunnie. Kami pasti akan lebih menyayangimu, lebih memperhatikanmu, memberikanmu banyak pelukan.." Leeteuk selaku dokter yang melakukan operasi terhadap kedua namja muda nan tampan itu turut merasa trenyuh dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Mari merelakannya saja tuan, nyonya. Itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Sudah seharusnya kita menghargainya. Memberikan jantungnya untuk changmin bukanlah hal yang mudah tentu saja, mengingat betapa vital fungsi jantung. Tapi dia melakukannya, jauh dari rasa egois yang menguasainya. Anak anda sangat luar biasa tuan, nyonya."

Tuan dan nyonya choi masih terus berkutat dengan jasad choi kyuhyun, putra pertamanya yang tak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang, tumbuh dalam kesendirian, tetapi justru memiliki hati yang lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan diotaknya pasca kecelakaan tahun lalu. Keadaannya sudah semakin buruk sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Usianya masih 17 tahun ketika dia meninggal, tepat pada malam natal yang dingin dan bersalju. Jenazahnya dikremasikan selayaknya orang korea pada umumnya. Abunya kemudian disimpan didalam guci putih dan ditaruh ditempat pemakaman umum.

_o0o_

Seminggu setelah kepergian kyuhyun, keadaan changmin membaik dengan sangat pesat. Jantung yang di donorkan kyuhyun mampu beradaptasi dengan baik di dalam tubuh changmin. Mungkin karena mereka kembar atau entah keajaiban natal. Siapa yang tahu?.

Sang appa segera teringat dengan pesan anak sulungnya itu. Dimasukinya kamar sang anak yang telah lama tak dijamahnya. Bersih, itulah kesan pertama yang nampak diindra penglihatnya. Buku-buku nampak berada di tempatnya tertata dengan sempurna. Sebuah laptop yang didapatnya dari lomba IT 3 tahun lalu nampak tergeletak dimeja namun dalam keadaan rapi. PSP putih yang mungkin dibelinya dari uang tabungannya juga tergeletak diatas laptop hitam tersebut.

Jika dipikir-pikir, tuan dan nyonya choi sangat jarang memberikan sesuatu untuk kyuhyun. Sangat kontras dengan perlakuannya terhadap changmin. Calon pewaris keluarga choi harus tangguh dan changmin tidak akan hidup lebih dari 20 tahun, menjadi dalih mereka untuk membiarkan kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang kurang perhatian dan kurang kasih sayang, yang akhirnya mereka sesali juga pada akhirnya.

Sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat terang nampak tergeletak manis di meja belajar kyuhyun. _UNTUK KIM HEECHUL HYUNG._ Demikianlah yang tertulis disana.

Tuan choi segera membawa surat tersebut pada kim heechul berharap dapat menemukan penyebab sang putra memilih untuk menyerah pada hidupnya.

_o0o_

 **Chullie hyung... Apa kau sudah sembuh?. Mungkin belum mengingat lukamu begitu banyak. Hyung mian, aku tak bisa mengunjungimu lagi mulai sekarang. Aku... ah, bagaimana mengatakannya...? Aku berhasil melewati operasi itu dengan baik hyung...**

 **Bukankah aku cukup hebat,eoh?. Aku pendarahan otak, tapi jantungku yang dikeluarkan. Kuanggap kau sedang bertepuk tangan untukku sekarang. Hahahaha...**

 **Hyung, mian tak mengatakan padamu dengan jujur, tapi aku juga tidak berbohong sedikitpun padamu bukan. Aku juga sudah bilang mungkin aku tak akan selamat, tapi kenyataannya aku memang tak mungkin bisa diselamatkan. Aku harap kau juga mengerti dengan keputusanku hyung. Jangan marah ya...?**

 **Cepat sembuh hyung, dan bantu aku menjaga changminnie. Dia sedikit rewel dan manja, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat manis.**

 **Sampaikan salam ku untuk sungminnie ya.? Sedih sekali tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku pasti akan merindukannya.**

 **Dikehidupan mendatang, jadilah hyung kandungku. Kau tahu aku kesepian tanpa saudara yang lebih tua dariku.? Aku menyayangimu hyung...**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi...**

 **Your dongsaeng,**

 **Choi kyuhyun.**

"Sampai jumpa?. Hah...? Apa dia pikir dia hanya pergi jalan-jalan keluar kota?. Kyunnie pabo...!". heechul yang terpaksa masih harus mendapatkan perawatan medis itu tengah duduk di ranjang kamar inapnya. Batinnya begitu sakit membaca surat yang telah dibacanya puluhan kali semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu ayah kyuhyun menyerahkannya secara pribadi sambil menanyakan kesehatan kyuhyun sebenarnya.

_o0o_

 **Makhluk kecil. Tercipta dari ketiadaan, maka kembalilah pada ketiadaan.**

 **Begitu juga aku umma appa...**

 **Sampai bertemu kembali...**

_o0o_

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Hanya tinggal kenangan manis yang singgah dalam memori setiap orang yang ditinggalkan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Choi changmin semakin hari kesehatannya semakin membaik. Bahkan sekarang dia menjadi agak hyperaktif mengingat dia bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Namun disaat sendiri changmin juga sering menangis merindukan sang hyung yang tak lagi disisinya. Dia bahkan berharap bisa menukar posisinya dengan kyuhyun hingga ia tak merasakan rasa kehilangan yang menyiksanya.

Kedua orang tua kyuhyun nampak sudah mulai menerima kepergian kyuhyun. Namun tak urung pula keduanya sering diam-diam menangis saat memandangi foto-foto keluarga yang mereka abadikan.

Kim heechul, sudah mulai dapat belajar berdiri meski masih belum bisa dikatakan sempurna. Pen yang ditanam didalam tulangnya tentu saja membuatnya kesakitan dan tak bisa melakukan banyak gerakan. Dia mengambil cuti beberapa waktu untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

Park leeteuk, dokter muda dengan prestasi luar biasa itu kini menjadi dokter ahli di Amerika Serikat. Baktinya yang luar biasa dalam bidang medis cukup membuat dunia tercengang.

Choi kyuhyun, namja tampan berambut brunette itu mungkin kini telah berbahagia di syurga. Mengecap setiap kenikmatan dari setiap buah kebaikan yang dia tanam.

Pada dasarnya, manusia itu hanyalah makluk kecil yang berasal dari ketiadaan dan menuju pada ketiadaan. Mereka menjadi ada dan dikenang itu karena apa yang telah dia ukir sebagai sejarahnya. Selain itu semuanya musnah seiring dengan raga yang kehilangan jiwa.

_FIN_

Apa terlalu panjang untuk oneshoot,

Mianhae…. 14 ribu kata lebih,

Mngkn harusnya twoshoot ya…?  
Ceritanya juga gntung,,,,

adik fuyu bilang, cerita yg bagus itu adlh cerita yg ngegantung yg bikin reader kesel...

Tapi fuyu sungguh gg bermaksud begitu,

hehehehe...

Sudahlah… sekali ini anggap saja tidak apa-apa…

Nde…? #bow

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 28/05/2015**


End file.
